Best Friend
by angelsinstead
Summary: When Reese and Bianca break up yet again, Miranda makes a new best friend. Will Reese and Bianca be able to settle their differences? (Subplot - Miranda/AJ and Zach/Kendall)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  


"Butt out, Mom," Miranda yelled. "Just butt out of my life!"

She was so sick and tired of her mother's attitude. She was also sick of all the goddamn moving around they had been doing. Every time something went wrong in her mother's life, she ran. Grabbing her jacket, Miranda stormed out of the house and started walking swiftly, wherever her feet would take her. She found herself seething with anger when by the time she arrived at the park. She sank down against a tree and buried her face in her hands.

*I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry,* she kept telling herself, but even so, a couple of tears squeezed out of her eyes. Her life was a mess right now. It was so hard to be seventeen.

Miranda looked up to see a young man standing over her. He was about her age, with strawberry blond hair and kind blue eyes. "Hey," he said, appearing concerned at her agitated state. "Is... something wrong?"

"You could say that," Miranda said as she wiped away her tears and swiftly expelled her breath.

Who was this guy? And why was he being so nice to her... as if he really cared? He didn't even know her!

Even so, something about him made her feel at ease with him in some odd way. It was as if they had some sort of instantaneous connection.

"Why are you sad?" asked the young man.

"I just had a major fight with my mom," Miranda revealed. "It was ugly."

He knelt down to her level, gazing into her dark-brown eyes. "I am really sorry to hear that," he said. "I fight with my dad all the time."

"What's your name?"

"Adam Chandler III," he stated. "But I am not fond of such a sophisticated name. I prefer to be called AJ."

"Nice to meet you, AJ," she said, extending her hand to him. "My name is Miranda Montgomery-Williams."

The moment their hands touched, a shock of electricity moved at a fast pace along Miranda's nerves. There was something about this guy - something compelling. Now that they had met, she wanted to get to know him better. For the first time in her life, she was interested in a guy.

"I hope we can be best friends," AJ told her with a smile as he sat next to her on the grass. "Tell me about your mom. Why did you get into an argument?"

"It's complicated," Miranda said as she expelled a heavy sigh. She knew she was taking a big risk as she began to tell AJ the specifics of her unusual family.

"You see," she stated. "I actually have TWO moms, Reese and Bianca. Bianca is my biological mom. I actually had the fight with her."

"Ohhh wow," said AJ in surprise, although there appeared to be no judgment in his tone. "You have two moms! How did that happen?"

"My mom is a lesbian. She and Reese fell in love. I have a little sister named Gabrielle. My mom was artificially inseminated. My aunt's husband Zach was the donor. It's a little crazy, I know, but that's my family."

"Nothing wrong with that... as long as your moms are happy."

"That's the problem. They are not," Miranda said sorrowfully. "Right now, they aren't even together, although they are still married. Mom got mad at Reese AGAIN. Without warning, she moved us back here, to Pine Valley. Gabrielle and I aren't happy... and we miss our other mother."

"Do you know why they aren't getting along?"

"It's complicated," Miranda repeated. "I don't know what's going on with them... but I know they still love each other."

"It does seem really complicated, but if your moms are still in love, there is always a chance they could get back together. Maybe you and I could help them."

"You would help?" Miranda asked in surprise.

"Of course," he replied. "I said I wanted us to be best friends, right?"

He gave her a grin that she couldn't help but return. She felt perfectly at ease with him, so she made a little joke. "Are you sure you want to be best friends with ME, a girl who was conceived inside a laboratory dish?"

"I don't care about that. Not at all. I just don't want to see you sad anymore. Can I go with you to meet your mom?"

"Really, you'd like to meet her?"

"Sure. I'd like to get to know her."

"Well, usually when I tell people I have two mothers, they run the other way."

"I am not like other people," AJ stated. "I am unique."

AJ helped Miranda to her feet so they could walk back to her house together. As they were walking, they were trying to come up with ways they could get her two moms back together. "I think it would take some sort of dire emergency to get Reese to come to Pine Valley... like if my little sister was sick and in the hospital," Miranda said. "If we called Reese and said something like that, maybe she'd come..."

"Yeah, but that would be lying and then Reese would be upset with you," AJ pointed out. "Just let me talk to your mother. I think you and I can persuade her to make up with Reese."

Xxxxxx

Bianca felt hot tears sting her eyes after the heated encounter with her oldest daughter. Miranda had always been her little sweetie growing up - her angel. Now Miranda was a teenager, and they constantly seemed to be at each other's throats. Fact was, Miranda blamed Bianca for the many break-ups she had over the years with Reese. And as Bianca sat down to think about it, she guessed Miranda was probably right. She was to blame. Ever since she had found out that about the kiss Reese had shared with Zach the night before she and Reese's wedding, she had many jealous flare-ups, constantly accusing Reese of cheating on her or wanting someone else. Always it was a guy she thought Reese had her eye on. Reese would deny it... they would fight, but the result was that Bianca would take the girls and move, escaping her troubled relationship with Reese. Part of her just couldn't believe Reese; that Reese was in fact a lesbian, that she didn't like guys, and that she had never, ever cheated. It was always the same scenario, time after time. They just couldn't seem to get it right.

"And it's all my fault," Bianca said to herself. "I don't even trust my own wife..." No wonder the girls were so mad at her right now; she had inadvertently put them in the middle. Because when she and Reese were together, they had a happy and joyous family and Bianca had referred to Miranda and Gabrielle as "their" daughters, but the minute she and Reese would start fighting, Bianca would say they were "hers," considering her biological tie to both of the girls, then she would take off with Miranda and Gabrielle, leaving Reese behind. Bianca realized she wasn't just hurting Reese with her behavior; she had also been causing her daughters considerable pain.

After Bianca's argument with Miranda, Gabrielle had fled upstairs. At fourteen, Gabrielle was going through her awkward teenage stage. Gabrielle was extremely close to her mother Reese and moving to Pine Valley had been painful for the teen. Gabrielle Montgomery-Williams had a difficult time growing up because everyone knew that she basically had two mothers.

Bianca Montgomery had given birth to her, but Reese Williams, her mother's partner was her second mother and had lovingly helped to raise her. They had moved around often as she was growing up. She was born in Pine Valley, but shortly after her birth, they had moved to Paris, France. Years later, they had lived in Pine Valley again, then Port Charles and now, after the most current break-up of her parents, they had finally settled back into Pine Valley once again.

Gabrielle was deeply bonded to Reese, so she was heartbroken by the separation from her other mom. She hoped and prayed her moms would work things out as soon as possible. Missing Reese was making her incredibly sad.

Xxxxxx

Bianca looked up from where she was seated on the sofa, seeing Miranda enter with a nice-looking young man who appeared to be the same age. "Hi, honey," she said to her daughter. "I'm sorry about the fight we had." She then gave a smile to the teenage boy.

"Who's your friend?" Bianca asked. It wasn't like Miranda to invite boys over. But with the constant moving they had been doing over the years, she probably hadn't had time to meet many boys.

AJ returned Bianca's smile, totally turning on his charm. "Wow, I can see where Miranda's good looks came from," he said to Bianca, reaching out to shake her hand. "My name is Adam Chandler III, also known as AJ, and I'm your daughter's new best friend."

"Kewl," replied Bianca. "It's nice to meet you, AJ. Years ago, I knew your parents." She didn't want to go into all that history. It was far too painful. Maybe someday, she'd tell her daughter how she and AJ had a link even from the first moments of their birth.

"You knew my parents; that's so cool!" AJ stated," I miss my mother a lot sometimes." His mother had died when he was just a boy.

"So how did you become my daughter's best friend?" Bianca asked.

"I found her crying in the park," AJ confessed. "She's really upset about what happened between you and her other mother."

Miranda held her breath unsure of what her mother's reaction would be to that news.

"Let's sit and talk," Bianca offered, indicating to the soft white leather sofa set in her living room.

The teens went and sat in the love sette side by side while Bianca took one of the other chairs. Once they were all settled in their seats, Bianca began talking.

"I know both my girls have been upset about having to move and leave behind the mother they have come to love," she said sadly.

"You do this all the time to us, Mom," Miranda said.

"Things are just so complicated between Reese and I," Bianca said. "But I never meant for you girls to get hurt in the process."

"But you have. You've taken away a mother from us for your own selfish reasons," she continued.

"I love Reese so much," Bianca said," I just wish things could be simple between us."

"Mom, it can be if you make it simple," Miranda said.

"Maybe you could call her and try to work things out," AJ suggested. "I don't want to see my best friend unhappy."

He put an arm around Miranda as if he'd always known her. Little did he know, but they had been playmates when they were little and they had a complicated past due to a "baby switch" seventeen years ago. The reason they felt such a deep bond from the moment they had met was because they were born on the same day and although they didn't know it yet, destiny had put them back upon the same path.

Bianca gave AJ a brilliant smile. "I think that's a great idea," she said. "Thanks so much for the suggestion."

"No need to thank me," AJ said as he returned Bianca's smile. He looked over at Miranda to see that she was practically glowing. He was happy now that Miranda seemed more at ease.

"Why don't you two go get a snack from the kitchen while I give Reese a call? How about some cookies and milk?"

"Mom, we are seventeen... not seven," Miranda said with a small laugh.

She took AJ's hand, realizing her mom wanted to be alone to call Reese. "Let's go get a snack," she said to her new best friend.

"Thanks. I'd love to," AJ replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **After AJ and Miranda disappeared into the kitchen, Bianca reached for her phone. Her fingers were actually trembling. She wasn't sure how Reese would react to her call. After all, their break-up had been so ugly; just like all the ones before.**

 **She waited impatiently for Reese to answer. It seemed like forever until the woman she loved finally picked up the phone.**

 **"Reese," she said. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I need you here. The girls and I need you."**

 **Bianca rushed on, having so much to say and barely breathing to get it all out. "Miranda and I had this huge fight earlier and it made me realize - it made me realize a lot of things. I have been a fool. I have these issues... and I always have. Let me prove to you that things will be different," Bianca spoke. "Let me prove to you that I can trust you."**

 **Bianca wiped at her tears, hoping Reese would hop on the next plane. She had so much she needed to make up for...**

 **Xxxxx**

 **Miranda and AJ had gone into the kitchen in search of a snack. "How about chips, salsa, and a couple of sodas?" Miranda suggested to her new best friend.**

 **"My stomach would be so pleased," AJ responded with a grin.**

 **"Great. We can take it up to my room. I have never had a guy in my bedroom before."**

 **AJ practically smirked. "Wow, I am happy I get to be the first."**

 **Miranda was laughing at his reply as she located a big bag of chips, a jar of salsa, and two cold Colas from the fridge. "What kind of music do you like?" Miranda asked as they headed up the stairs.**

 **"A little bit of everything," AJ answered as he followed Miranda up to her room.**

 **They sat down on the comfy bed together as Miranda opened the salsa. She turned on some music as AJ began to munch on their snack. "I have this idea," said AJ. "Would you like to go to the beach with me tomorrow?"**

 **"What about school?"**

 **"We could could skip. Just this once," said AJ. "I am already making all A's. I have a brilliant mind."**

 **"I'd love to skip school and go to the beach with you," Miranda said excitedly. "It sounds like so much fun. Besides I have this new bikini..."**

 **AJ wiggled his eyebrows with interest. He couldn't wait to see Miranda in that bikini, but he didn't dare say it. "And I have a nice pair of trunks."**

 **"I hope everything's going okay downstairs with my mom. I don't hear any screaming... yet."**

 **"Don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine with your moms," AJ assured her after having taken a sip of his chilled soda. "And tomorrow you and I are going to have so much fun."**

 **"I can't wait," Miranda said gleefully.**

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **In the rush of words that Bianca had spilled out, Reese made out that the other woman was still in love with her. She was asking for another chance with her. Reese was finding it hard to resist the urge to scream out yes to that chance with Bianca.**

 **"Okay, take a breath first," Reese said. "I've missed you and the girls so much since you left."**

 **"We've missed you oh-so-much, too," Bianca said.**

 **"I'll book a plane ticket to Pine Valley right now," Reese promised.**

 **"Really?" Bianca asked, relieved and so excited.**

 **"Yes. Kiss the girls for me and tell them I'll be arriving soon."**

 **"Ohhhh, I will!"**

 **Bianca's heart was soaring with so much gratitude. She just knew that Miranda and Gabrielle would be thrilled to hear the happy news.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **It was getting late. AJ told Miranda thanks for the snacks, but he better be getting home. His dad would be expecting him for dinner. "I had a great time... and I can't wait to hang out with you tomorrow when we go to the beach," AJ said, giving Miranda a hug.**

 **"Okay, Ace. I can't wait for tomorrow either. When we skip school and go to the beach," Miranda said with excitement.**

 **"Ace?" he said with a little grin.**

 **"Yep, that's gonna be my nickname for you. Ace. I think it fits."**

 **"Awesome. Now I have to think of a nickname for you." He looked Miranda up and down, but no nickname came to him as of yet. He just gave her a brilliant smile before they left her bedroom.**

 **Once they walked into the living room, he and Miranda discovered that their matchmaking skills had actually worked. Bianca told them happily that Reese was coming to Pine Valley the next morning by plane. AJ and Miranda were both thrilled when they heard the news.**

 **"That's great," AJ said before he shook Bianca's hand. "I have to be going now. I will pick up Miranda after breakfast in the morning."**

 **"That's so sweet of you," Bianca said. "Thank you for offering to drive Miranda to school."**

 **"You're welcome," said AJ.**

 **As Miranda hugged AJ and said goodbye to him at the door, she hoped that her mother would never find out that she was planning on skipping school.**

 **"See you tomorrow morning," she said as she watched her new best friend walk out the door.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Morning had arrived and AJ came over to pick up Miranda. It seemed that her younger sister, Gabrielle had already left for school. After a quick breakfast and a goodbye to her mom, she hopped into AJ's sportscar and headed off toward the beach. Bianca was none the wiser. She just assumed that AJ was taking Miranda to school.

After having spoke to Bianca on the phone the night before, Reese had in fact gotten onto a plane for Pine Valley. She missed the girls and Bianca so much and no matter where they now lived, she needed them.

Bianca had been waiting eagerly when Reese came through the door. Somehow her emotions were all a jumble and when she ran to Reese and hugged her tight; she couldn't stop the tears. They were falling like a soft rain from Bianca's eyes.

"Reese, you're here... you're _really_ here," she said, hugging Reese ever so tight.

"I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry we had that ugly fight. I am sorry I accused you of wanting men. I'm sorry for everything... and I-I am going to make it up to you," Bianca promised the woman she loved.

Bianca lead Reese over to the couch where she went into her arms. "The girls have missed you," said Bianca as she looked into Reese's beautiful amber eyes. "I am sorry I said they were MY girls and not ours. They ARE our daughters, yours and mine. You must think me a total bitch. It's true... I have these issues. We really need to talk about them."

Reese hugged Bianca. "I'm here now and we can talk. I missed our girls, too. So much," she said. "We'll work this out. I love you. I love you SO MUCH and I want our family to be together."

Reese was so glad to be back in the presence of the only person who had ever had her heart. She loved Bianca more than anything in this world.

Bianca gazed into Reese's eyes, so pleased when she heard Reese say she loved her. Thank God that through everything, the love they had for one another had remained strong and had not been destroyed. "Reese, I love you, too... but I said and did some REALLY bad things," Bianca spoke. "I accused you of wanting Zach."

"I accused you of lying to me all along and of wanting to sleep with men," said Bianca sadly. "But I've finally realized and I now know that it's not true; you do not want a man... and I want to prove to you without a shadow of a doubt that I finally believe."

"The whole thing with Zach was just a big mess. I'm so sorry about that," Reese said as she took Bianca's hand into hers. "It shouldn't have happened. I didn't mean to make you feel insecure about us. Zach and I are just friends; I promise you that. I want you and only you; I'm glad that you see that now."

Gently Bianca raised Reese's hand up to her lips, tenderly kissing each one of her long, tapered fingers. "I know all that with Zach meant nothing," she said softly. "After all, Zach's madly in love with my sister."

"He wouldn't be able to take on you, too," Bianca said teasingly.

"For years though, I have let that kiss you shared with Zach come between us..." spoke Bianca. "But never again. Once and for all, I will prove to you that I know without a shadow of a doubt that what you and Zach shared meant nothing... and that I know that what you and I share together means everything..."

"Reese, I have this plan..." Bianca began. "I want you and I to have another child together."

Reese was so glad that Bianca could see it now. She listened listened intently as Bianca was talking to her. "Well..." she said after a moment.

"I would love to have a baby with you - another one," Reese said with a smile. "But...how will we go about it this time?"

"Remember when I had Gabrielle, I told you that it would be your turn next time? I'm done having the babies. I want to see you carrying our child for once," Bianca said with a bright smile on her face as images of a pregnant Reese came to mind. "And all this time, I wanted another baby, too, just as much as you did... but I just couldn't allow us to go there, thinking you might develop a connection with the donor... and that you might want him more than me."

"That's crazy... I know that now. But after you kissed Zach the night before our wedding and I found out about your previous engagement to Simon, I've been insanely jealous and paranoid that you might leave me for a man," Bianca admitted. "So what do I do, I avoided my feelings and I avoided talking it out with you... I just took the girls and left you. I have been such a fool."

"Reese, before I was with you, I was with Maggie. And she hurt me so damn much," Bianca said tearfully, just letting it all out. "She left me for a guy. She said what we had was special and she wanted only me. But then in the end, she left me. In fact, every woman I have ever been with ... Maggie, Frankie, Lena - every single one of them, have in some way, hurt me. I thought that if I left YOU, that if I was the one that ended it, then it would hurt less. I was so wrong. I just can't stand to be apart from you, Reese. It just hurts ... TOO DAMN MUCH."

"Now I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep us together and show you that I have changed. I no longer feel jealous and paranoid. I'm ready for us to leave the past behind and go on with or lives. And to prove that you, I want Zach to be the one to be the donor."

"I know he wouldn't refuse me if I ask; we just have to persuade Kendall," said Bianca, knowing that probably wouldn't be easy. Kendall too had a jealous streak, just like her sister. She might not like the thought of Zach once again donating his sperm and becoming the biological father of Reese's child. After all, Kendall had been furious when she had discovered that Reese and Zach had kissed.

"I have this plan. I'll talk to Kendall and persuade her... while you go talk to Zach."

Reese nodded. "I know that all of your past loves hurt you in some way, but I would never dream of hurting you. I love you," she said softly.

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll talk to Zach and you talk to Kendall, and please let her know that in no way do I want Zach. I have you and I could never want a man."

A huge smile came to Bianca's face. She hugged Reese excitedly, glad to hear that Reese too wanted this to happen. They were going to have another baby together. Bianca couldn't wait to get started!

"I'll talk Kendall into it," Bianca promised as she gazed into Reese's amber eyes. "And hopefully soon we can set something up at the clinic. Remember how fast it worked last time? I got pregnant right away."

"Do you think Zach still has potent sperm?" she said to Reese with a giggle. "You ask him that, okay?" She was giggling so hard as she got ready to go talk to her sister. She kissed Reese softly for luck, then went in search of Kendall.

Xxxxxx

AJ and Miranda had arrived at Aj's father's beach house. The back steps led straight out to the sands of the beach.

"You can change in the bathroom," Aj said, showing Miranda to the hall bathroom.

"Thanks," Miranda said. She took her bag, entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Aj went to his room and changed out of his clothes and into a pair of trunks.

In the bathroom, Miranda changed out of her clothes and stepped into her new bikini, tying the strings in the back. She put her clothes in her bag and picked it up, exiting the bathroom. She met Aj in the hallway.

Aj caught sight of Miranda in the fire engine red bikini. It looked absolutely amazing, hugging all the right places on her body. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her; she looked good to him right now.

"Is something wrong?" Miranda asked.

"Uh no," Aj said," Come on; the beach is calling our names."

They walked out the back door and down the steps to the beach. They walked far down the sands and found a place, laying their towels out side by side and sat down.

"Would you like me to put some lotion on your back?" Aj asked.

"Yes please!" Miranda said quickly, as she pulled out a tube of sunscreen and handed it to Aj.

He opened the tube and put some lotion on his hands before rubbing it into Miranda's back, going in gentle circles, taking his time to get into all the corners and over each part of her back. His hands rested there a little longer than necessary.

"Mmmmm," Miranda murmured in pleasure, loving the sensation of the sun on her skin along with AJ's gentle touch.

After a few minutes, Miranda offered, "I can put some on you now."

AJ agreed. He turned around, presenting his well-toned back to Miranda. With careful caresses, Miranda applied the sunscreen to AJ's back.

"Thanks," he said. "We wouldn't want to get blisters."

Miranda smiled as she lay down on her towel. "I am hoping to soak up a nice tan."

"That sounds wonderful," AJ agreed. He too got cozy on his towel, lying down in the sand close to his new best friend, Miranda. He was looking over at her intently.

Their gazes caught as once again, sparks flew between them. It was a new feeling for Miranda as she had never had a boyfriend before. In fact, she had never even had a male best friend - until AJ.

They were having a relaxing time in the sun when they were approached by some other teens who must have had the same idea that they had; to skip school that day and hang out on the beach. AJ recognized an acquaintance from school named Heather, along with a couple of guys- Paul and Bobby who were known for causing nothing but trouble.

"Ohhh hi, AJ," Heather said with a sweet smile. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Miranda, my new best friend," AJ answered.

"Hi, Miranda. You must be new to Pine Valley. I don't think I've seen you before," Heather said as she introduced herself to Miranda. "I'm Heather. AJ and I go wayyyy back."

"Ohhh yeah?" Miranda said softly. She didn't know quite what to think of Heather. Something about her seemed fake. Her smile was a little too sweet and for some reason, her words did not appear to be sincere.

Miranda was right. Heather felt an instant hatred for Miranda. The minute she saw the brunette with AJ, she suddenly wanted him for herself. Her plan was to appear nice and caring, but in truth, she was entirely two-faced. "I know we are all going to be really GOOD friends,' Heather said, although she didn't mean it. She had no intention of being _Miranda's_ friend. Her only goal was to get AJ away from Miranda so he would date **her**!

While Heather was doing everything she could to be kind and sweet, the two guys, Paul and Bobby were staring at Miranda in her bikini with growing lust.

"You have nice tits," Bobby spoke boldly.

"Are _you_ talking to me?" Miranda asked in shock.

"Of course. I certainly wasn't talking to AJ," Bobby said with a rude laugh.

"Hey, babe, since you and AJ are just 'friends,' how would you like to hook up with the two of us?" Paul asked Miranda lewdly. "Bobby and I know how to treat a woman good, if you know what I mean."

"If I was standing right now, I would slap you," Miranda said angrily.

"Don't talk to Miranda that way!" AJ growled. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again!"

Paul snickered and said to Miranda, "Ohhh that's right. You probably don't like guys, do you? You're probably a lesbian _just like_ your mother."

"How do you know my mother?!" Miranda demanded.

"This is Pine Valley, sweetheart, everyone knows everything about everybody. Your mom is Erica Kane's daughter. I have seen her face in all the newspapers. Everyone knows she's a lesbo," stated Paul. "So... is it true? Are you pussy-licker, too?"

"No!" Miranda screamed.

"I don't believe you. You probably don't like guys AT ALL, do you? That's why AJ is your 'best friend,'" Bobby said cruelly. "Cuz you're a dyke."

Miranda was greatly offended and AJ was completely horrified. He rose to his feet and looked Bobby straight into his eyes. "Get the HELL off my dad's property!" he insisted. "You're not welcome here and neither is Paul. The two of you are just **assholes**!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Zach had gone to the cafe for a bite to eat considering Kendall was very busy with her business at Enchantment. He ordered his food, then went to sit down at a booth. To his shock and surprise, he looked up to see Reese. "Wow, I never expected to see you here," he said with a huge grin. He stood, taking her into a warm, affectionate hug. Not only was she his sister-in-law, he considering Reese Williams to be his very best friend.

"Reese, it's so good to see you," Zach said happily. "Is everything okay with you and Bianca now? I know she's been... difficult, but she really loves you."

Reese smiled, glad to see Zach. She returned his huge hug. She listened as he was asking about Bianca.

"It was slightly rocky there for a bit, but we are back together. Bianca had taken the girls and returned to Pine Valley, but I'm here now, too. She and I made up; I do love her so much. And the girls; I adore them. I don't know how to thank you for giving us Gabrielle. I will forever be grateful. How are you? How's Kendall? And the boys?"

"Ohhh Kendall's great," said Zach with a huge smile. "We went on this business trip. Had a marvelous time, just the two us... since the boys are old enough now that we THOUGHT we could leave them alone..."

"Well, we just got back this morning... and guess what? We found them BOTH in bed with girls," said Zach as he gazed across the table at the beautiful Reese. "I wasn't prepared for that..."

At the mention of Gabrielle, Zach smiled proudly. "She's a lovely girl, and I am so honored to have given you and Bianca that gift," said Zach. "Uhhh ... have you told her yet, that I am her biological father?" Zach didn't know how he felt about that. In his heart, he thought of himself as Gabrielle's uncle. Gabrielle was Reese and Bianca's daughter. That's the way it had always been.

Reese was trying not to laugh. Ohhhh poor Zach and Kendall! "Oh my," she said when he told her about the boys. "Uhhh yeah, they are certainly showing you that they are grown up. I was actually going to talk to Bianca about telling Gabrielle, but I didn't get a chance yet. I'm actually here to ask you a favor though, if it's alright?"

"A favor?" Zach said as he gave Reese a grin. "Sure, anything. I'm all ears." Little did Zach know that his EARS had nothing to do with this huge favor Reese and Bianca were asking.

"Yes, well Binks and I- we want-we want to have another baby," Reese said. "And you know how it is for us. It's just that with something like this, we want to get someone we can trust to be the donor. And we were hoping that you'd help us out again by being our donor. It would mean a great deal to both of us."

Zach blinked as he was gazing at Reese. "You want me to donate my sperm again?" he asked her bluntly. "Yeah, sure. Anything for you and Bianca..."

"Uhhh wait a minute..." he then said in hesitation. "Kendall almost killed me last time, cuz I didn't consult with her first."

"I will help you and Bianca in your dream to have another baby, but only if it's okay with Kendall," Zach promised. "I'll talk to her, and as long as she's okay with it, we can set up an appointment at the clinic."

"Bianca is talking to Kendall; we'd never ask you to do that again. We really had no idea that she didn't know, or at least I didn't," Reese stated.

Zach nodded, wincing a little when he thought of Bianca and Kendall having their own discussion. "Kendall may not be so easy to persuade. The last time I helped you and Bianca so the two of you could have a baby, Kendall didn't take it so well. But mainly because she didn't know and she felt we were all keeping something from her," spoke Zach. "Really, it didn't happen that way, but I can see how she had to have felt when she found out."

"I was in Paris on business if you remember, and you and Bianca had told me you wanted to find a donor and have a child. Naturally, I offered to help. The clinic took care of everything, but I never knew how things turned out, as I had gone back to the states. Little did I know that Bianca had conceived on that first try. Her plans were to contact me so I could tell Kendall the news, but when she had a couple of miscarriage scares, she was afraid to say anything..."

"She didn't think the baby would make it as it was such a difficult pregnancy. She was about a month from her due date when she showed up in Pine Valley on the night of the twister. Thank God I was there when the lake house collapsed so I could deliver Gabrielle when Bianca went into premature labor." Zach smiled, recalling the moment when the tiny baby girl had been born into his hands. It had been a beautiful moment. Remembering Bianca's joy when holding the healthy baby girl, he once again wanted to be a part of that amazing miracle.

"I know," Reese said with a smile. "I just hope Kendall will want to do this for her sister now that she knows this time. Talk to her when you get home. Let her know that we want her to be a part of this; that we want her permission and that we aren't trying to do something to hurt her."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Bianca had gone to Enchantment, looking for Kendall. "Hey, Sis," she said, walking into Kendall's office. Even though she and Kendall hadn't grown up together, they were extremely close. There was hardly anything they wouldn't do for each other. Kendall had even faked a pregnancy, so that their mother wouldn't know that Bianca had gotten pregnant by her rapist. That's just how close they were.

"I need to talk to you about something..." Bianca began as she sank down in a chair facing her sister. "It's about... it's about Reese... and Zach."

"Oh My God! I knew it! That slut is after him, isn't she?! I told you, Binks! I told you that wretched little-!"

Kendall was so mad, she was seeing red. "Wait till I get my hands on her! I can't believe she would do that to you and the girls!"

"No, no, Sis, you have it all wrong," Bianca began explaining quickly. "It not like that... not like that at all. Reese loves and wants ONLY me. She never loved or wanted Zach, just felt this strong connection to him, because they are best friends and because he's the biological father of our daughter."

"I promise you, Kendall. Reese does not have designs on your husband," promised Bianca.

"Kendall, will you please hear me out? I have this really big, BIG, no HUGE favor to ask you," said Bianca, hoping her sister would understand.

"But it involves Reese and Zach, and I know that's a sore spot for you. Sis, I want another baby..." Bianca began. "Reese and I would like to have another child... and we need- we need your husband's sperm."

Kendall made a face of disgust as she was listening to her sister. "I love you, Binks; I really do. You know I would do anything for you, but I am still not fond of Reese. I don't care if she is my sister-in-law. I don't want her having anything to do with Zach."

"Kendall, this isn't just for Reese. Really, it's my idea. I very much want another baby. And I can't just have one... not like you, not like a great deal of women. Because I am a lesbian, and Reese and I can't have a child without special assistance," Bianca began explaining.

"I don't want just anyone to be the baby's sperm donor. I'm hoping for Zach, because he's family. Because he's a great guy, and he's Gabrielle's biological father. Please, Kendall, just think on it. You won't be doing this for Reese... you'll be doing this for ME, your baby sister," Bianca pleaded.

Bianca felt a sudden wave of sadness. What if Kendall absolutely refused to let Zach donate his sperm? Would that mean she and Reese wouldn't have their new baby?

"Binks, you can't ask me to do that," Kendall said quietly. "I-I can't...I'm sorry. You will have to find someone else. I love you, but I am not okay with Zach donating his sperm."

Bianca was downcast and heartbroken, but she knew that there was nothing she could do or say to change Kendall's mind, at least not now. Kendall was just extremely jealous where Zach and Reese were concerned, and like Bianca had once been, Kendall didn't trust Reese and Zach together.

Bianca didn't know what to do or say about the situation. There were no other candidates for the sperm donor and she certainly didn't want to ask some stranger off the street to do it. She wanted the baby's biological father to be someone just like Zach... but no one was Zach... except Zach.

"Okay then, fine. Scratch the baby idea," said Bianca as she tried not to get angry or show the tears which had suddenly come to her eyes.

"Reese and I have been discussing having another baby for YEARS, but I kept putting it off... cuz I mistakenly believed it would deepen her bond to Zach... and that carrying a child he had helped create would make her only want him more... but now I finally see that I was wrong..."

"Just to prove how wrong I am, this was all MY idea. To use Zach again as a donor and have Reese carry our baby. OUR baby, Kendall. Never mind; you just don't understand," Bianca said in an almost-whisper.

"See ya later, Kendall. Sorry I even asked." Bianca stood then, giving her sister a quick hug as she prepared to leave Enchantment.

Kendall didn't understand why no one could see her point in this. It was as if her feelings didn't even matter. Last time Zach had done it without even asking her, but obviously no one cared about how she was feeling!

"Binks," she called out. If it made her sister happy then what more could she do?

"Kendall, I have to go," said Bianca, not wanting her big sister to see her cry.

"Tell the boys I said hi," she said quickly, walking out the door. When she got out to her car and took her place behind the wheel, the tears surfaced and she started to sob. This was the one part she really hated about being a lesbian. Bianca really loved kids.

Meanwhile, Kendall sighed. She didn't get say anything else, because Bianca had rushed off. She flopped down into her chair.

Xxxxxxxx

Miranda couldn't help it. Angry tears were running down her cheeks. AJ pulled her close in an attempt to comfort her, but sadly in that moment, she couldn't be consoled.

Heather pretended to be their friend, but she was secretly pleased that Miranda was crying and hurt. "Is your mom really a lesbian?" Heather asked.

"There's much more to the story," Paul said as he looked at Miranda. "You should ask your mother the truth about how you were conceived."

"What's he mean by that?" Heather questioned.

"He doesn't mean anything. He's JUST an asshole!" AJ exclaimed.

"You both need to get off my dad's property NOW or you're gonna be sorry!" AJ screamed at the two bullies, Bobby and Paul.

As the two jerks walked away, they continued to throw insults back at Miranda. "Heather, what were you thinking, hanging out with the likes of them?" AJ asked in annoyance.

"I dunno," Heather said with a shrug. "Do you mind if I hang out here, with you and Miranda?"

"Sorry, Heather. But Miranda's upset right now," AJ said as he looked at Miranda in concern and saw her downcast expression. "We'll have to hang out another time."

Heather was unhappy with AJ's answer. "Well, okay. Nice to have met you, Matilda," she said.

"It's Miranda," Miranda corrected sullenly.

"Ohhh yeah. Okay... right. Well, see you both at school tomorrow. Bye," Heather said before walking away in the same direction as Paul and Bobby.

After Heather and the others had left the beach, AJ continued to try to comfort a distraught Miranda. "It's going to be okay," he told her soothingly.

"AJ, you heard what Paul said. I wonder what my mom might be hiding from me," Miranda stated. "She has never told me who my birth father is, although my little sister knows that her birth father is actually Zach Slater, my uncle who is married to my mom's sister."

Tenderly AJ held Miranda close as she continued to cry. "Will you help me talk to my mom?" she asked.

"Sure. I promise."

He kissed Miranda softly on the forehead which instantly stopped her tears. She hugged him tight for several more seconds. "Could we go to your place?" she suggested.

"Yes," he said. "We can hang out in my room."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bianca was driving home, when she saw Zach's sports car parked at the Cafe. She could really use a shoulder to cry on, so she parked her car next to his and went into the cafe. Not only did she find Zach there, but Reese as well. "Hi," she said to the both of them, going to sit next to Reese. She took Reese's hand into hers, giving it a light squeeze.

"I just came from Enchantment. Kendall said no-go on the baby thing," explained Bianca. "She didn't really say why, just that she's not okay with it."

"I'm so sorry, Bianca," Zach said in a gentle voice. "I'll try to talk to her."

"Thanks, Zach... but you probably shouldn't even waste your breath," said Bianca with a heavy sigh of sadness. She had baby-fever now and didn't know what she and Reese would do if Zach couldn't be the donor.

"Well, it is MY sperm so I am hoping she would be supportive on this if I decide to donate," spoke Zach. "But if she absolutely protests, I don't think I will be able to help. I'm sorry."

Standing up again, Bianca went into her brother-in-law's arms, hugging him so very tight. "Zach, I love you so much," she told him, crying softly.

Zach looked at Bianca, gently wiping away her tears. "I'll call you," he said to Reese before he left the cafe.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Zach drove away from the cafe and went to Enchantment to have a chat with his wife. He walked in, finding her sitting there at her desk. "Hi," he said as he took the chair across from Kendall. "We need to talk..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kendall looked up at her husband. "I take it Reese spoke to you," she said in a bitter tone. She spat out Reese's name as if it had left a bad taste in her mouth. How she loathed her sister-in-law.

Zach nodded, looking at his beautiful wife as he reached across the desk to take her hand into his. "Yes, I spoke to Reese... and I also spoke to Bianca," he said as he gazed at her with love and concern.

"Those two love each other so much, Kendall. All they want is another chance to bring a new baby into this world. Why can't we help them in their dream?" Zach asked.. "Bianca doesn't just want anyone to be the baby's donor. She wants someone she can trust; someone who is family. And she knows I wouldn't refuse. I already helped her and Reese have Gabrielle. I don't regret that decision. I know that girl has two parents who adore her and would do anything for her. The only thing that makes me hesitate in this is you. I love you, Kendall, but you need to tell me why you won't agree to this. I know you dislike Reese, but whatever happened with me and Reese; it's in the past. I never loved her. Yes, I was attracted to her. I admit that. She's an amazing and beautiful woman, plus she's my best friend."

"But when I kissed her, I KNEW it was a mistake. She's happy with Bianca... and I LOVE you," Zach said imploringly. "Don't make Bianca and Reese pay for a mistake **I** made then, all those years ago."

"This is only an excuse for Reese to get closer to you. Why can't you see that?" Kendall asked in frustration. "This is just one more thing to bond you to her. And there will ALWAYS be just _one_ more thing with her. I know you're going to do this anyway so you might as well."

"This wasn't Reese's idea, Kendall. It was Bianca's. You were upset last time, and it was Bianca who carried the baby. I understand why you were upset then, because I didn't tell you until after-the-fact, but this time we are coming to you before the procedure has been done, asking for **your** consent. I am thinking that since Bianca and Reese will raise this baby together, it will bond the TWO OF THEM together... not Reese to me. I personally don't care who carries the baby, Reese or Bianca. It's their baby," Zach tried explaining. "I am providing the sperm to facilitate the pregnancy, but I won't think of the child as mine. Just as I am to Gabrielle, I will be the baby's uncle. Nothing will change for you and me. That's a promise."

"And no, I'm not doing this without your consent," Zach stated. "I **love** you, Kendall. And as much as I love Bianca and adore Reese, and I'd like to help them in their dream to have another child, _you_ are my wife... and _you_ come first."

"So if you say no, I will have to politely decline... and they will have to find another donor," Zach went on to say.

"If it'll make them happy, I'll allow it," Kendall said with a heavy sigh. "But if anything does change, I'm telling you right now... I already had my objections and I told you why, and you promised nothing would change, so you had **better** remember that."

Xxxxxxxxx

The door to Aj's house was opened by their butler, Miranda and Aj stepped into the house and she was immediately in awe. They passed a game room as they were headed up the stairs.

"We have two kitchens, a pool, a game room as you saw, dinning room, and family room," Aj explained as they reached the top of the stairs.

They walked down the hall to his room and he pushed the door to the room open. They had changed back into their street clothes after a day at the beach.

As Miranda entered Aj's room, she began to look around. She discovered that AJ had an extra-large room that was filled with items any ordinary teenage boy might have. "I love your room, AJ," Miranda said. "Your bed looks so warm and comfy."

"Would you like to cuddle on it?" AJ heard himself asking.

He bit his tongue, thinking how that must have sounded. "Ummmm... what I mean to say is, would you like to sit down on my bed with me? I'd like to hold you and comfort you. I know you're really upset after what happened with those assholes when we were on the beach."

"Sure, I'd love that," Miranda agreed, wanting to go into his arms. She just seemed to fit there perfectly. And when he held her, it was so soothing.

AJ climbed into bed first, then reached out for Miranda who went willingly into his warm embrace. She lay her head upon his shoulder as AJ began to lightly caress her back. "I can see you're really upset and tense. Do you want to talk? Or would you rather dance?" AJ asked. He was willing to do whatever was necessary to help Miranda feel better.

"Would you just hold me and cuddle me, Ace? Please?"

"Sure. It would be my pleasure."

He reached over to his bedside radio, turning on some soft, relaxing music. He pulled Miranda close as they lay their heads back against his pillows. "Miranda," he said softly. "I am so sorry about what happened today at the beach. What those guys said about your mom; it was terrible and wrong."

He continued to try to comfort her with his words while holding her close. Miranda was lulled by the sound of AJ's heartbeat. "AJ, I have never met anyone as kind and as wonderful as you. I am so glad you're my best friend," she said while suddenly hugging him tight. He placed a soft kiss atop her head and told her he'd always be her best friend forever and always and she would never lose him.

"What questions do you want to ask when we talk to your mom?" AJ asked. "What has she told you about your conception? Did she get a donor like she did with your sister Gabrielle?"

Miranda stated, "I really don't know, because my mom has never told me any of the details. I just assumed I was conceived in a fertility lab, in the same method in which my mom had my little sister."

Suddenly Miranda shivered with unease. "I am so scared," she admitted. "I feel as though my mom might be keeping a secret from me... something really BIG...and awful."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Reese put her arms around Bianca. "It'll be okay," she said softly. "Zach will make her understand. She's just scared; that's all. We will have this baby." She wished there was something more she could do or say to make Bianca feel better.

Bianca settled into the comfort of Reese's embrace. "When I was a child, my mom let me have everything I wanted... whenever I wanted it. I am used to instant gratification. Having what I want. Never being told no. I'm a very impatient person, as well you know," Bianca spoke. "And when I had that fight with Miranda, and I realized I was wrong in thinking you want Zach more than you want me and when I came to the decision we should try for another baby, I never thought we would go through this..."

"It never crossed my mind that Zach might say no or that Kendall might disagree. But today when Kendall said she couldn't let Zach donate, my heart just sank. This is one of the things that makes it tough to be a lesbian, Reese. You and I just can't have a baby like other women. We have to find a suitable donor. Somebody we trust..."

"And there's only Zach... and he's Gabrielle's biological dad. He's never going to take the baby from us, as some other guy might decide to do. There's no one like Zach. I love him like my own brother," said Bianca as she looked into Reese's amber eyes. "Do you really think he can get Kendall to change her mind? As much as I want a new baby, I don't want to harm my relationship with my sister."

Reese stroked Bianca's hair with tenderness, her gesture calm and soothing. "This is hard for Kendall; I mean it is her husband- the man she loves. She feels threatened even though she should not. But yes I do believe that Zach can make her see and understand why we are asking him."

Bianca melted further into Reese's embrace, thankful for her presence and her comforting words. "Let's go home," Bianca suggested, taking Reese's hand and getting up from the booth where they had been sitting. "The girls will be home from school soon."

Now that the girls were teens, they often communicated through texting and cellphones, and since Miranda and Gabrielle hadn't contacted her yet about any after school plans, she was sort of expecting to see one or both of them at home.

Xxxxxxxxx

Zach had a half-smile on his face when Kendall said those words. As happy as he was that Kendall was now willing to allow him to help Reese and Bianca, he too was hoping that nothing would happen in this venture to make him regret asking Kendall to put her trust in him with this decision. "Kendall, I just got this crazy idea... how about you and me, having a baby too?" he asked her. He had never really thought of having other children, as he and Kendall had sort of already 'been there, and done that' already. But the thought of Reese and Bianca having a little one had made him start thinking of the when the boys were little and how much fun they had in raising them. Now the boys were teens, all into girls and seldom home. Zach missed those days when they had a little one to spoil.

"Want to have another child with me?" Zach asked Kendall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Bianca walked in the front door of their home, holding Reese's hand in hers. She was concentrating on the text messages she was suddenly getting from the girls. "Ohhh wow, Miranda is going over to AJ's house to study... and Gabrielle's not going to be around tonight either. Guess it's just gonna be you and me then..." said Bianca as she closed the door behind her and set her cell phone on one of the end tables.

"Whatever will we do?" she asked Reese, giving her wife a sexy smile. It had been MONTHS since she had been in Reese's arms.

"Oh a house all to ourselves," Reese said with a smile as she wrapped an arm around Bianca and pulled her in close. She kissed her softly. "I think there is plenty to do," she whispered to the woman she loved.

Taking Reese's hand into hers, Bianca began leading her up the staircase. "We better enjoy it while we can... who knows when the girls are gonna come back," Bianca said with a soft giggle. In a few moments, they were in the bedroom, and Bianca lead Reese over to the bed.

"I missed you so much, Reese," Bianca said as she gazed into Reese's beautiful and amazing amber eyes. "It's been so lonely here without you..."

"I've missed you too," Reese said softly as she caressed Bianca's cheek and sat down on the bed, bringing Bianca down with her. "I am so glad to be back. You're not lonely now."

Bianca's eyes sparkled at Reese's words. "I'll never leave you again," she promised. Once they were both on the bed, Bianca slipped her arms around Reese, falling backward slowly so that Reese was practically on top of her.

"Show me how much you missed me," she challenged Reese. She closed her eyes, waiting for Reese's kiss.

Reese's lips met Bianca's as she kissed her hungrily, showing her just how much she had missed her. She couldn't think about anything other than the gorgeous woman in her embrace.

Bianca's fingers tangled into Reese's honey-colored hair as their lips met. Pressed between Reese and the bed, Bianca felt her breasts crushed under Reese's weight. It was an amazing feeling as her nipples became rock-hard and achy with pleasurable sensation. How long had it been since she had made love to Reese? Months!

After a few moments, Bianca broke away from the sizzling kiss to announce, "We have way too many clothes on..."

Reese smirked as she began to remove her clothing, letting it fall to the floor, Never once did she take her eyes off of Bianca.

Bianca couldn't help the gasp that left her lips when she saw Reese's tall, sexy body. Reese was slim and curvy in all the right places. From where she lay on the bed, Bianca began to strip. She tossed her own clothing aside, reaching for Reese. "Reese," she murmured, pulling Reese down so they were tangled up in each other on the bed. "I need you..."

Reese loved hearing those words. She began to kiss down Bianca's body, spreading her legs as she situated herself between them.

Bianca seemed to forget how to breathe as Reese began spreading hot kisses slowly down her body. Her legs parted at their own accord as Reese settled herself between them. Her body arched toward Reese as her pelvis raised, needing the most intimate of kisses ever. "Reese, please... I want-!" gasped Bianca in a throaty voice.

Reese buried her face in Bianca's pussy as she began to kiss and lick her love with her lips and tongue. Bianca tasted so sweet and wet with desire.

Bianca tangled her fingers in Reese's medium-length, honey-colored hair. "Reese!" she cried out, feeling Reese's tongue licking at her clit. It was so amazing; she could never get enough of Reese's lovemaking.

Reese pushed her tongue into Bianca's love channel, licking and sucking fiercely, pushing her tongue into Bianca as deeply as it could possibly go. Then Bianca whimpered as she once again licked her hardening clit.

Bianca's senses were flooded with sweet sensations as Reese made love to her with her tongue. She cried out, fisting the bed sheets. "YESSSS!" she moaned, getting closer and closer to her climax. It had been so long... far, far too long, and Bianca was loving every single second of what Reese was doing to her.

Reese continued to use her tongue on Bianca, exploring and pushing and prodding. She wanted her love to cum , to spill her juices so that she could taste the sweetness.

Reese seemed to know exactly what to do to drive Bianca wild with desire. Suddenly, Bianca let out a loud gasp of pleasure as a blistering climax left her shuddering. Hot honey poured from her depths as she came and came.

Xxxxxx

Aj was facing Miranda as they were talking. He was listening as she was speaking about her mother.

"Why are you scared, Miranda?" AJ questioned.

Miranda replied. "Because my moms have always been so honest and forthright with me and Gabrielle about their romance and everything else, but never once have they told me about my conception. I never really thought about it much, until those awful jerks Paul and Bobby said..."

"Miranda," Aj interrupted gently. "Forget what those morons said. It's not worth thinking about them or what they said. Whatever your momsays to you about it, I'll be there for you. I promise."

"Thank you, Ace. I love you so much," she said, lightly kissing his cheek.

AJ's skin tingled where Miranda's soft velvety lips had grazed him. He suddenly wondered if he might be falling in love with his best friend. Was there any possible way that she might be falling for him, too?

With his heart in his throat, AJ came so close to telling Miranda his feelings, but he chickened out. Staring into his eyes, Miranda could see his hesitation. Was something wrong?

"What is it, Ace?" she asked in concern.

"I'm just hungry. We forgot eat any lunch. Want to go downstairs and raid the fridge?" AJ suggested.

Taking his hand, Miranda eagerly agreed. They headed downstairs to the kitchen where they discovered a plate of cold chicken. Pulling it from the refrigerator, AJ said, "I think this will be the perfect snack."

"I could never refuse fried chicken," Miranda agreed.

As they sat down at the table, they gnawed on the delicious chicken while Miranda looked down at her watch. "I hope my moms are busy reuniting. I wouldn't want them freaking out about my absence," she said.

"They'll text if they need you to come home," said AJ.

Xxxxxx

Kendall was surprised by Zach's question; she had never really thought about having more kids. She loved their boys, but she had always thought that she and Zach were done when it came to the baby department. "Really?" she asked.

"If you really want to have another one; I do too," she said softly. "It might be nice to have a baby in the house again."

"Leave work now then and go home with me," Zach coaxed. "I want to make love to you, Mrs. Slater."

He reached for her, tugging her out of her chair and into his arms. He didn't care about anything. And right now he had totally forgotten about that serious talk he and Kendall were supposed to be having with Spike after school. At this point in time, Zach had only one thing on his brain, and it had nothing to do with Reese, Bianca, Spike or Ian.

Kendall dropped what she was doing when Zach pulled her into his arms. "Let's go," she whispered. If Zach wanted to make love in that moment, who was she to say no? She wanted him just as much, if not more.

Zach could only smirk when Kendall put all her work aside, locked up her office, and left with him. They drove home in silence, yet he would look over at her now and then, a grin on his handsome face. He parked the car in the garage and then he and Kendall went into their quiet and empty house together. The boys didn't appear to be around at all, but at that point, Zach didn't really give a damn. He wanted his wife so bad.

"Kendall," he finally said, sighing deeply and lifting her into his arms. He carried her up the staircase and to their room. Laying her down on the bed, Zach stood there, gazing at her and forgetting to draw breath. "I can't remember when I have wanted you this much," he finally breathed as he stripped and crawled into bed beside her, his muscles rippling with his every move. "Are you sure this is what you want? To have another baby with me?" The whole baby-making thing, for some reason, had Zach really turned on.

"This is what I really, **really** want," Kendall assured him as she lay there on the bed, looking up at him. "I love you, Zach."

Zach knelt on the bed, reaching for Kendall's shirt and slowly pulling it over her head. In less the moment, he had also removed her bra. "I want you so much," he murmured, placing hot kisses up on her neck and the curve of her shoulder. "I am burning to make love to you..."

He practically tore the rest of the clothing from her body. After he had both of them naked, he took her hand, wrapping it around the thick meat of his cock. "See what you do to me," Zach said.

Kendall smirked. "Well, then I think that should be inside of me," she murmured as she had her hand wrapped around his masculine appendage.

Zach throbbed in Kendall's hand as he heard her sexy words. His hand sought between her legs, feeling how wet and hot she had become. He could slide in so easily. Rolling over on top of her, his cock urgently began seeking entrance. With a hard thrust, he slid all the way inside her luscious body.

"Is that what you wanted, Mrs. Slater?" he asked her in a sexy voice.

"Yes," Kendall gasped in pleasure.

"Mmmm, that IS what I want," she said, feeling him throb so deep inside of her. She pushed against him, longing for his deep, hard thrusts.

Zach began to urgently thrust inside of Kendall. It was wild, intense and passionate. He knew that at this pace, they were both going to cum soon. Gazing down into her beautiful face, he whispered her name. He was so close.

Kendall held on tightly, moving in rhythm to Zach's erotic thrusts. God, it felt so good to her!

With each deep, powerful thrust, Zach continued to enter Kendall's body. He could feel every muscle in his body tense as suddenly he reached his peak. "Kendall!" he cried out in a loud groan, feeling his balls tighten as he was about to cum.

Kendall screamed out in pleasure, feeling Zach so deep inside of her. It was if at that moment, they had become one being. She clung to him, soon reaching her climax.

Kendall and Zach came together as he spilled all of his essence deep inside of her. He was breathing heavy as he rolled her over, so she lay on top of him. His large hands were caressing her soft flesh, gliding over her back and her curvy ass. "Do you think we did it?" he asked.

Kendall was trying to catch her breath. "I hope so. I guess we'll find out soon if it worked or not."

Zach smiled at his wife as she lay on top of him. "The waiting always is the hardest part," he said. "But I have a good feeling about this." Cuddling her against him, he caressed a hand up and down her back. Kendall looked so beautiful. She was entirely content and satisfied in her husband's arms.

"If we have to try again or several times, I won't argue with that one."

Zach chuckled; he very much liked the thought of that. Trying again. "Well, even after you're pregnant... that doesn't mean we have to stop," Zach said with a devilish grin. "I think we have been lacking in that department... always working... always worrying about the boys..."

Suddenly Zach's wicked smile faded. "The boys!" he said in a gasp. "We were supposed to have a talk with Spike after school... and with our urgent need to make a baby, I totally forgot _all_ about it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Kendall's eyes went wide. "Well, where are the boys?" she asked. She had totally forgotten about the talk they were supposed to have with Spike, too. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten, but she had been momentarily blinded by lust.**

 **"I have no clue. I haven't heard from them, nor have I seen them since this morning," spoke Zach. Spike had a stubborn streak, just like his mother, so Zach feared the worst.**

 **"We better find them," Zach said as he quickly threw on some boxers. After he was completely dressed, he checked his phone. No message or texts from either Ian or Spike. Now Zach was feeling a mixture of both anger and worry.**

 **"Kendall, they haven't phoned or texted," he said to her with growing concern. "And I have no idea where to look."**

 **Kendall got dressed hurriedly. "We need to find them!" she said.**

 **She hoped they were not in any sort of trouble. "I don't even know where they would hang out," she said.. Her kids never told her anything.**

 **"Let's call all their friends. Surely somebody knows where they are," spoke Zach as he reached once again for his cell phone. He dialed up every friend of Spike's and Ian's he could think of calling, but no one had a clue where either teen boy had gone.**

 **After he hung up with the last friend, Zach said, "No one has seen either one of them since the end of the school day."**

 **"Would they have gone to the movies? Or what about those girls we found them with? Do you think they went to their houses?" Zach said as the calling-all-the-friends suggestion had been a dead end.**

 **Kendall ran a hand through her hair. "I guess they could be with those girls. But I don't even know their names," she said helplessly. To be honest, she hadn't cared at the time to get the girls' names.**

 **"Those boys are in SO MUCH trouble!" growled Zach, because he was Irish and he had an Irishman's temper. Zach seldom got mad, but when he did, everyone better watch out.**

 **"Oh! I would love to ground them for the rest of their lives," Kendall said. She couldn't believe they would pull this shit... again!**

 **"Ian's been a handful in the past, but now Spike is doing the exact same thing," said Zach as he took Kendall's hand and lead her downstairs. "I am thinking that after this stunt, the boys won't be allowed to date till they are 21."**

 **Kendall sighed. "I just don't understand why," she said "Spike was such a good kid growing up and through most of his teen years. Why the sudden rebellion?"**

 **"Yeah, he was a good kid. Straight A's, a computer whiz, and a star athelete. He had no time for a social life. Now he's really making up for it. His hormones are surging out of control. I don't know what to do with him at this point," Zach said.**

 **Just then the phone rang and Zach rushed to answer it. It was Erica, Kendall's mom and she was babbling incoherently. "It's your mother," Zach said, handing the phone to his wife.**

 **Kendall took the phone from Zach. "Mom. what's wrong?" she asked, wondering why her mom was calling. Erica was supposed to be in Europe.**

 **Erica began spouting off about what Spike had done. "YOUR SON had oral sex with some young girl in MY boat house!" Erica yelled. Zach was standing right there, and he could hear the whole thing, because Erica was screaming so loud.**

 **Ian walked into the living room and saw his mom on the phone. He tried to slip by his dad, but Zach grabbed his sleeve, not allowing him to run off. "Wait right there, young man. Where the hell have you been?"**

 **Ian slung his book bag over his shoulder, thinking of a quick excuse. "I've been in the treehouse... studying, Dad. Honest," Ian lied. Zach stared at his son, not completely convinced.**

 **Spike came in at that same moment. "What's going on?" Spike asked.**

 **"He just walked in," Kendall said to her mother. "I will deal with this. Thank you for letting me know."**

 **She glared at Spike and pointed to the sofa. She was tired of the out-of-control and wild behavior that both of the boys continued to exhibit.**

 **Zach pointed to the sofa as well, giving Ian a little push toward it. "Just exactly what's going on here? And don't lie?!" Zach insisted.**

 **"I was studying in the treehouse..." Ian began again.**

 **"He wasn't studying; he was making out with some girl!" yelled Spike as he was trying to get the heat off himself.**

 **"Who was this girl?!" Zach demanded.**

 **"Her name is Faith. You saw her this morning, Dad... in my bed..." Ian said softly.**

 **Zach rubbed his head. All of this CRAP was giving him a splitting headache.**

 **"You are both going to be punished," he growled.**

 **Kendall looked at Spike, her temper flaring. "Having oral sex in your grandmother's BOAT HOUSE?!" she hollered.**

 **She was so mad she didn't know what to do. "When will you learn that there are girls out there with loose morals that like to corrupt nice guys like you?!" Kendall exclaimed.**

 **"Mom, Dad, can we talk about this later?" Spike begged. "I have school tomorrow, and I'm tired."**

 **"You're grounded for two months - no computer, no TV, no video games, and no seeing that girl either!" Zach yelled as Spike rushed away up the stairs.**

 **"What about me?" Ian asked, looking at his mom.**

 **"You're ground for LIFE!" Kendall said to Spike as he ran off.**

 **"And YOU, too," she said to Ian angrily. "I'm so tired of the two of you doing whatever you want and all this bad behavior!"**

 **"Whatever, Mom. I'm going up to bed," Ian spouted off. He rushed up the stairs. When he got up to his room, he went in and slammed the door.**

 **Zach looked at Kendall as they were all alone now in the livingroom. That certainly hadn't went over well. He pulled Kendall into his arms, hugging her tightly.**

 **Kendall sighed as she wrapped her arms around Zach. "What are we doing to do with them?" she asked her husband sadly.**

 **"I don't know, honey," Zach said to Kendall as he held her tight and tried to calm his temper after his confrontation with his sons. "Wasn't it so much easier when they were in diapers and all we had to worry about was what flavor of babyfood we were going to give them for lunch?" He smiled then, thinking of the baby he hoped he and Kendall were soon to have.**

 **"Speaking of babies, are you going to call your sister ... or shall I?" Zach wondered.**

 **"I'll call her in the morning," Kendall promised.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **A.J. and Miranda were enjoying the plate of chicken as they sat at the kitchen table together. JR Chandler walked into the house and found his son in the kitchen with a girl.**

 **"AJ, who's your girlfriend?" JR asked.**

 **"Dad, this is my best friend Miranda Montgomery-Williams. We aren't dating, but we are the best of friends. We'd do anything for each other," AJ explained.**

 **"Miranda, this is my dad - JR Chandler," AJ introduced.**

 **JR was taken aback when he realized just whom his son is hanging out with, considering the baby switch all those years ago. For almost a year, he had raised Miranda as though she was his own child.**

 **AJ had a feeling his dad was uneasy, but he didn't understand why. Suddenly he missed his mother fiercely. He and his dad had never been all that close.**

 **"You need to get a girlfriend, son," JR said to AJ. He then walked off, not giving his son any more of his attention. He always seemed to be far too busy to spend quality time with AJ.**

 **After an awkward silence, Miranda told AJ she needed to return home. "It's almost dark,' she said.**

 **"I'll give you a ride home," AJ offered.**

 **"Thanks, Ace," she said to him with a smile.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Reese eagerly licked up all of the sweetness of Bianca. She had been deprived of it for far too long. She continued to lick, wanting Bianca to experience the ultimate of pleasures.**

 **Bianca shuddered, gently pushing Reese away so she could catch her breath. "You do that too well," she said as she smiled sweetly. After drawing in ragged puffs of air, she lay Reese back against the pillows beside her.**

 **"I want to taste you now..." she said with determination, giving Reese a long passionate kiss. She could taste her own essence in that very intense kiss.**

 **Reese smiled, allowing her wife to lay her back. Reese kissed Bianca hungrily when she felt her lips on hers. She let Bianca have control now as she ached to feel her lover's tongue on her in all the right places.**

 **Bianca kissed her way down Reese's body, over her small but perfect breasts, lovingly teasing and tasting the pink tips. Then down... down... down, over her lover's flat tummy. She kissed around Reese's belly button, then swept her kisses down even further. She knew all the places Reese loved to be kissed and licked. "Mmmmm..." she murmured, sliding her face between Reese's slightly parted legs. She pushed Reese's legs further apart as her mouth met hot, moist flesh.**

 **Reese moaned in pleasure. "Ohhhh yes," she moaned. "It feels so good! More."**

 **Bianca slid her tongue into Reese, getting a taste of Reese's sweet honey. As she was using her tongue to make love to Reese, her fingers were playing skillfully over Reese's clit. She wanted Reese to cum.**

 **Reese easily spilled her juices over Bianca's tongue like a river flowing freely. After Bianca finished partaking of her wife's juices, she lay down next to Reese. "That was amazing," she whispered, taking Reese's hand into hers and gazing into her amber eyes. "I am so glad you are back." She yawned and lay back against the soft pillows.**

 **Reese smiled, wrapping her arms around Bianca. "I am glad to be back." she said. "Everything is truly perfect now."**

 **"We have our girls and we have each other," Bianca whispered, getting sleepy in Reese's arms. If only now, they could have that baby they had been wanting...**

 **Reese had fallen asleep from exhaustion and bliss. She held her beloved Bianca all through the night.**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Morning came and Reese was up early to make breakfast. As she stepped into the kitchen, she smiled as it felt so good to be home. She hoped the girls would be up soon as she had missed them so much.**

 **When Gabrielle got up, she found Reese making breakfast. "Hi, Mom," Gabrielle said to her mother.**

 **Bianca came downstairs wearing her nightie and robe. "Where's the coffee?" she said in a tired voice as she entered the kitchen.**

 **Miranda entered the kitchen a moment after Bianca "What is all the -? Reese!" she said happily. She was relieved to see that Reese was actually back together with Bianca. She hoped and prayed that her moms had worked everything out.**

 **Reese smiled. "I missed you girls."**

 **"We missed you, too," Gabrielle and Miranda said as they both hugged Reese tightly.**

 **Bianca was glad that her whole family was now home under one roof. "So, Reese, whats for breakfast?" Bianca asked. Reese was an amazing cook.**

 **Gabrielle couldn't have been happier. She happily began to set the plates and silverware on the table. Everything was just so perfect; she loved it.**

 **Reese gave her love a sexy smile. "I'm making crepes, French toast, eggs, and bacon," she said.**

 **Miranda grabbed the fruit from the fridge so that Reese could make the fruit toppings for the crepes and french toast. She then placed a couple cans of whip cream on the table.**

 **"Breakfast sounds so wonderful," Bianca spoke, going to make some orange juice and pour it into some glasses. She didn't know what the day would entail, but at this point, it really didn't matter; she was so happy because Reese was HOME.**

 **Gabrielle had finished her task. Soon breakfast was ready and brought to the table. The whole family sat down to eat.**

 **Bianca was eating the delicious meal that Reese had prepared. It was nice sharing breakfast with her wife and their children. It was just like old times.**

 **After breakfast, the girls helped their mothers clean up the kitchen, then hurried off to their rooms.. Reese was left in the kitchen with Bianca.**

 **Bianca was helping Reese put away all of the dishes. Bianca said, "Everything is just about back to normal here." After they finished up with tidying the kitchen, they went into the living room, taking a seat upon the comfy couch. It was in that moment that Bianca got a very important phone call from Kendall.**

 **"Hey, Sis, we need to talk..." Kendall said.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Bianca held her breath as Kendall was speaking on the phone. "After talking to Zach and much consideration, I have agreed to allow Zach to donate his sperm to help you and Reese have another baby," Kendall stated.

Bianca didn't know what to say as she was so stunned by Kendall's agreeance to allow Zach to donate his sperm. "Thank you," was all she could manage. Her eyes filled up with tears. "How soon... how soon do you think we could start trying?" If Zach and Reese were ready, Bianca was ready to get the ball rolling and hopefully it wouldn't be long at all until a new baby would be a part of their lives.

"I can ask Zach to call you and you can set up a time to meet," Kendall suggested. "But I'd think within a few days if no one is busy..."

"Thanks, Kendall. I'll talk to Reese and we can call the Fertility Clinic. We'll get everything set up," Bianca said to her sister. "Tell Zach thank you as well from the bottom of my heart."

After she hung up from her call with her sister, she turned to Reese and said happily, "Kendall has relented. Get ready... we are having a baby!"

Reese was smiling from ear to ear. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing! When can we get started?" she asked.

"We should probably call the fertility clinic now and set everything up. Then we can call Zach and tell him to meet us there. I'm so excited, Reese! Do you think we'll have a boy this time... or a little girl?" Bianca asked. Whatever the case, it was going to be a special miracle.

Reese grabbed the phone so they could call the clinic. "I can't believe this is really happening!" They were going to have another baby. "I think it would be nice to have a boy this time," she said.

"Yes, a little boy would be great," Bianca agreed as her wife was making the call to the clinic. She couldn't wait to tell the girls the good news, but she decided it was probably best to wait until Reese was officially pregnant. She was all smiles as she waited for Reese to finish her call.

Reese called and made the appointment. She gave all the info over the phone, before confirming the time and date. When she got off the phone, she said to Bianca, "Tomorrow at 10 am. You're right; this family needs a little boy."

"Wow, we need to call Zach then and let him know," Bianca said as Reese told her the news. "I hope he's ready for this." She picked up the phone so she could do just that.

"I hope so too," she said as Bianca was making the call to Zach.

Xxxxxx

After Kendall had finished her call with Bianca, Zach came out of the kitchen where he had made some breakfast. He carried a tray of breakfast food over to the coffee table where Kendall was seated on the couch. "What did Bianca say?" Zach asked his lovely wife.

"Binks is really excited," Kendall said with a smile. "She wants to know how soon things can get started. She and Reese are going to call the clinic to set up an appointment."

"I'm glad she's happy," he said with smirk. "I just hope I have enough sperm to go around. I seem to remember giving you a big deposit last night." He reached for his glass of orange juice, taking a sip. He was really glad that Kendall was okay with the fact that he was donating again.

Hearing his comment, Kendall nearly choked on her juice. "I think you'll be fine," she teased.

Zach winked at his wife. "I do hope I have enough sperm to go around," he said as he began eating his breakfast. He wanted a baby with Kendall, plus he wanted Reese and Bianca to have their dream of a new baby as well.

Kendall returned Zach's sexy smirk. "I don't think you'll have to worry too much about it," she said as she ate her breakfast. "We'll just see how things go."

"You think I have an endless supply of sperm, don't you?" Zach joked with Kendall. Just then, the telephone rang.

"Hello," Zach spoke upon answering it. "Ohhh Hello, Bianca. Yes. Kendall told me the great news. Tomorrow at 10 AM, huh? Okay, I'll be there. Okay... you're welcome. See ya soon."

He hung up and turned his attention back onto Kendall. "I am giving your sister and her wife my contribution tomorrow morning," he stated.

Xxxxxxxx

The next day Zach arrived at the clinic at 10 AM. He walked up to the desk in front and said, "My name is Zach Slater. I'm here to uhhh... make a deposit."

Just then Reese and Bianca came in, overhearing what Zach had said. "Yep, he is. He is making a contribution just for us..." Bianca told the receptionist.

"I see," said the woman. "Come with me, Mr. Slater." Zach was lead off to a room to do his "thing."

After he had left, Bianca turned to Reese and smirked. "I wonder how long this is gonna take," she said with a little laugh.

Reese giggled as she was trying to keep a straight face. "Depends on how long it took the last time," she teased. "I don't think that time frame would have changed."

Zach was taken to a quiet room and given some x-rated magazines and an erotic movie so he could do his "business." The nurse handed him a cup with a lid for his sample just before leaving. "You mean I don't get any special help?" he asked her teasingly.

"Sorry, that's not in my job description," she laughed. Zach just shrugged. He then got relaxed and ready.

The nurse then called for Reese to go into an exam room so she could be prepped for the insemination. Bianca went with Reese as Reese had always been there for her when she had been pregnant with their daughter Gabrielle.

Reese was glad that Binks was with her as the doctor was examining her. She couldn't wait till it all was over. Hopefully she would become pregnant on the very first try.

It didn't take Zach long to get his sample. He took it to the nurse, trying not to smirk because he wasn't really the type of guy to get embarrassed. "Tell Reese and Bianca I'll talk to them later," he said, before leaving the clinic. He then showed up at Kendall's office to tell her how it went.

Dr. Clark came in to explain the procedure to Reese. It wouldn't take long at all to perform the insemination, but Reese would need to rest, lying down for approximately a half hour afterwards to better ensure the sperm would reach the egg. A nurse came in a moment later carrying the container of semen. "I think we are ready to get started," spoke Dr. Clark. Bianca silently thanked Zach for his part in this procedure.

Reese understood the procedure and was glad when they were finally ready. If she had to had to lie down afterwards, she was pleased to have Binks to keep her company. Her hand reached for Bianca's.

Bianca held Reese's hand and lightly kissed her fingers. It would be over in a matter of moments. Bianca was silently praying it would work. She hoped it was a one-time thing, as it had been when she gotten pregnant with Gabrielle.

Reese felt more comfortable and relaxed as Binks was holding her hand. She just had to get pregnant. She didn't know what they would do if this didn't work this first time around. Would Kendall consent to Zach making a second donation?

Soon the procedure was complete and the doctor left Bianca and Reese alone, so Reese could relax and hopefully the insemination would have a chance to work. After Dr. Clark had gone, Bianca snuggled up to Reese and gave her a soft kiss.

Reese felt very comfy with Binks by her side. She smiled and kissed her beautiful wife.. "I am so glad you're here," she said, as she was silently wishing the insemination would take.

"Won't the girls be surprised when we tell them we are pregnant?" Bianca said to Reese. "That is **_if_** we are pregnant." She sure hoped that they were. She continued to cuddle with Reese until the nurse came in and announced Reese could go ahead and get dressed.

"Thank you," she said when the nurse said she could change back into her clothing. She sat up and climbed down from the exam table.

It was Bianca who handed Reese her clothes. "Let's go home now," said Bianca after Reese was dressed.

Xxxxxxx

Miranda and Aj were sitting on her bed together as they were talking. "Today is the day I want to talk to my mom about my conception," she said nervously.

Aj squeezed her hand. "It'll be fine," he assured her gently. "Whatever your mother says and no matter what happens, i will be there for you."

His promise was very sincere as he added, "You won't go through this alone."

"I love you so much, Ace," she said as she hugged him and held him in her arms. The two cuddled on Miranda's bed for the longest time.

"I wonder where my moms went today. I really need to talk to them," Miranda said. "They need to explain this to me. I need to know the truth."

"As soon as they return home, we'll talk to them. Until then, let's hang out and try to have some fun," AJ suggested.

"What would you like to do?"

"Why don't we listen to some music and dance?"

They were listening to music, dancing, and having a great time when Gabrielle came home and knocked on the door.

"What's going on Miranda?" Gabrielle asked as she looked over at AJ.

"Gabrielle, this is my best friend, AJ Chandler," Miranda introduced. "AJ, this is my little sister, Gabrielle."

"Nice to meet you, Gabrielle," AJ said.

"Nice to meet you, too."

After talking to Miranda and AJ for a few minutes, Gabrielle announced she had to be leaving. "Where are you going?" Miranda asked.

"Tell our moms I am going to spending the night with my friend Lauren, " Gabrielle said. "If they need anything, they can text me."

"Sure, I'll tell them," Miranda agreed.. "Have fun at Lauren's house."

Xxxxxxx

Kendall was buried in paperwork when Zach arrived. She looked up as he strolled through the door. "Hey!" she said.

"How did it go?" she asked. "Did everything go smoothly?"

Zach gave his lovely wife a sheepish smile. "It was a lovely time - me, a small cup and a porno mag. You really should have been there," he told Kendall in a sexy voice.

Kendall smirked. "Aww! Did you want me there for inspiration?" she teased. "Mhmmm... I guess I'd be better than a porno mag."

"Yes, I really wish you had cum," Zach said emphasizing the last word. "The porno mag wasn't even all that good..."

Kendall giggled. "Well, since I couldn't cum then, how about when we get home?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," agreed Zach. "It's been a very long day. We could head home, relax, and have dinner. I'm thinking we should order out... then have a night cuddling in front of the fireplace, just the two of us."

"I like that idea. But are we gonna stash the boys in the attic or something? They'll be home; it's the weekend."

Zach looked down at his watch, seeing it was rather late. "Right now they are probably in bed asleep and if not, they are probably in their rooms, seething, because they've both been grounded," Zach reminded.

"But yeah, if they bug us, we could lock them in the attic. It would serve them right after those wild stunts they have been pulling lately," Zach said teasingly.

Kendall groaned. "I like the idea of them getting locked up. Really, I do."

Zach chuckled at Kendall's words as she locked up her office and they got ready to leave. Once they got outside to his car, he put his arm around her and they drove home. When they got there, the house was completely silent and dark. Presumably, both of the boys had already gone off to bed. Zach went into the kitchen and saw evidence that one of the boys had cooked a meal. By the mess he found, he assumed it was Ian.

Kendall sighed, seeing the messy kitchen. "Really? They are old enough to clean up after themselves," she said.

"This looks like an Ian-mess," spoke Zach as he was scrubbing the counters and then loading the dishwasher. "We'll just have to ground him longer. He has no respect."

Kendall sighed. "I agree. I'm all for grounding him longer," she said. She was starting to get fed up with the boys and their constant antics.

"Hell, we could ground them both until they leave for college," Zach said as he cleaned up the last of the mess. "I'm scared one of them might get a girl pregnant before I have the chance to impregnate you."

Kendall groaned. "They had better not be getting any girls of any kind pregnant!"

"One thing I am not ready to be is a grandpa yet," Zach agreed. "Imagine that... It would make your mom a great-grandmother. She'd probably have a heart attack right on the spot. No wonder she flipped out so much about the boat house incident. She's not ready to knit any little sweaters yet."

Kendall nearly choked with laughter, but she had to admit that Zach had her mom pegged. She loved her mom. It had taken time to love her; at times she wasn't sure about her mom, because she was definitely something else.

"Yeah, I'll say. Her reaction would be complete chaos and I'm not even sure if she knows how to knit."

Zach smirked. "Yeah, I know it. I could never imagine your mother knitting. The whole thought of it is ludicrous," Zach replied as he took Kendall's hand and led her out of the kitchen. He then went to start a fire in their fireplace for their romantic evening together.

"Mmmm," she said. "A nice fire."

"You do know how I like a warm, toasty fire," Zach spoke as he lay some logs on the fireplace and then got the blaze going. He sat down on the rug in the den and waited for Kendall to join him.

Kendall sat down at his side. "Yes, I do. A hot, blazing fire is just perfect."

Zach smiled, wrapping his arm around his beautiful wife. "Having you here beside me is the most perfect thing ever, Kendall. Thank you for trusting me and letting me help Bianca and Reese today," he said, lightly kissing her lips.

Kendall kissed him back softly. "You're welcome. And thank you for taking my feelings into consideration," she replied.

Zach sat next to the fire, holding Kendall close in his embrace. It was very relaxing and comforting. "You nearly killed me last time... believe me, I learned my lesson," he said to her teasingly.

"Hey, can you blame me?" Kendall asked as she leaned in softly to kiss him.

"See. Good boys learn." she giggled softly. "You're smart."

"I love it when I'm bad, so you can punish me," said Zach with a smirk, laying back beside the fire and holding Kendall close. The fire crackled as the flames shone on Kendall's hair.

Xxxxxxx

Reese and Bianca left the Fertility Clinic and returned home. Bianca entered the kitchen to start some dinner. She began wondering where the girls might be. It seemed the two of them had such busy lives growing up. It made her sort of sad, because she really missed having a little one at home. She hoped all that would change soon.

"What's for dinner?" Reese asked as she stepped in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure yet," Bianca replied as she was looking around for something good to fix. "What are you hungry for?" Since it would probably only be the two of them, surely she could come up with something to prepare.

Reese thought about it for a moment. "Mmmm... I could go for some grilled chicken with some kind of veggies."

"Ohhh yeah, that sounds yummy," Bianca agreed. "I'll go see what I can whip up." Bianca found some frozen chicken in the freezer and then started chopping up some veggies.

"Thanks," Reese said with a smile as she left the kitchen. She sat down on the sofa and flipped on the TV.

Soon Bianca had dinner simmering in a skillet. It smell absolutely divine. She went to brew some tea to go with their meal.

Reese could smell the delicious meal as she wandered back into the kitchen. "It smells fantastic," she said as she brushed up against her wife who was preparing the food.

Bianca turned the food with the spatula, finding it to be done. She put the food into a serving bowl and placed it on the table. "Dinner is served," she told her beautiful wife. "Hope you're hungry."

"I am starved," Reese said. Eager to eat the wonderful meal, she took her seat at the table.

Bianca got a couple of glasses of freshly brewed iced tea and set them down on the table. "Ahhh... a nice dinner, just you and me," Bianca said as she sat down with Reese. They began to eat the yummy meal. "Not bad if I do say so myself," Bianca spoke of the food, grinning at Reese.

Reese smiled at Bianca. "It is nice," she agreed as she picked up her fork and tasted her food. "Mmmm, Bianca, this is great."

Bianca returned the smile as she and Reese continued on with their dinner. "So have you heard from the girls today?" Bianca asked her wife. It had been a busy day and Bianca hadn't seen Gabrielle or Miranda since breakfast.

Reese shook her head. "Not unless either of them came home while we were at the clinic. But it's the weekend; perhaps they went to a party or something."

"Knowing Miranda, she's probably with that boy I was telling you about... AJ," spoke Bianca. "And who knows about Gabrielle.'

Reese laughed. "I do believe our girls have a life and it's without us," she said.

"Ohhh well, they grew up. You know... it was bound to happen sometime. We have two great girls though; we are so lucky," Bianca commented. She took a sip of her drink and enjoyed the rest of her meal with Reese.

After dinner, Bianca began clearing away the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. "Do you ever miss Paris?" she asked Reese.

"Well, I loved Paris, but to me it doesn't matter where I am - as long as I am with you and the girls."

"You're right, as long as we are together, it doesn't matter if we are here or in Paris," said Bianca. "It's been a long day. Let's head up to bed."

But before Bianca and Reese could head upstairs to their bed, Miranda walked into the kitchen, accompanied by AJ. "Mom, I need to talk to you," Miranda said. "It's important.":

"What's this about?" Bianca asked. She felt so uneasy. She didn't like the look on Miranda's face.

"Well, first of all, I am supposed to tell you that Gabrielle is spending the night with Lauren and secondly, I have an important question to ask you," Miranda revealed.

"Is this AJ?" Reese asked as she smiled at the young man who stood at Miranda's side.

"Yes, this is AJ Chandler, my new best friend," said Miranda. "AJ, this is Reese, my other mom."

"Hello, Reese," AJ said.

"Nice to meet you, young man," Reese responded.

After the introductions, Miranda looked Bianca in the eye as she asked, "So, Mom, tell me... how was I conceived?"

Reese and Bianca looked at each other in shock. They had known that one day this particular question was sure to come, but they were in no way prepared to discuss something so painful and haunting with their precious daughter.

"Miranda ~ honey, you better sit down," Reese said gently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Reluctantly Miranda sat down at the table as AJ joined her. Reese and Bianca sat down across from the teens while Reese held Bianca's hand for support.

"Miranda, you know I love you. You- You mean everything to me," Bianca told her daughter.

"Mom, just tell me," Miranda urged. "How- how did you get pregnant with me? Was it like what happened when you got pregnant with Gabrielle? Did you... did you find a sperm donor?"

"No... no. I didn't- have a sperm donor." Bianca said, shaking her head.

"Then what happened, Mom? I deserve to know," Miranda insisted.

"Yesterday at the beach, there were a couple of guys and they said..." AJ started.

"What did they say?" Reese asked softly.

"It doesn't matter. They're just jerks, but they really upset Miranda. It was as if they were implying..." AJ continued.

"Implying what?" Reese questioned.

"Mom," Miranda spoke, looking directly at Bianca, her birth-mother. "How WAS I conceived?"

Tenderly, Reese squeezed Bianca's hand, giving her courage. "Binks, you can do this," she said to her wife. "Please. Miranda needs to know."

"I need to know what?" Miranda said, becoming greatly upset.

"Miranda, the circumstances were different. A man, he forced himself on me. Later I learned i was pregnant with you," Bianca said softly. She hated having to tell her daughter the gory details.

Suddenly, it dawned on Miranda what her mother was saying. "No - No!" Miranda gasped, trying to get up from the table. She accidentally knocked the chair over she had been sitting in.

"Miranda," Reese said, getting up to try to go to her, but Aj went to Miranda and he wrapped her up in his arms.

Miranda cried on AJ's shoulder, soaking his t-shirt with her tears. She then looked at her mother. "Who- who was he?" she demanded. "Do I... do I know him?"

"His name was Michael Cambias and biologically, he's your Uncle Zach's half-brother," Bianca stated. "Don't worry, Miranda. He can't hurt anyone anymore. He's dead."

"I can't believe it," Miranda said as AJ held her. "I was conceived in rape. How disgusting... Such a violent act."

Bianca and Reese felt helpless as Miranda began to sob her heart out. "No... no! It can't be," Miranda lamented

Hot tears rolled down Bianca's face as ugly memories came flooding back to her in a heated rush. AJ and Reese were trying to comfort Miranda as Bianca cried.

Finally, Bianca spoke. "It doesn't matter," Bianca said to her daughter. "It gave me YOU... and I **love** you. I'll _always_ love you, Miranda. So much."

"Mom, it DOES matter," Miranda cried out. "It disgusts me what that horrible man did to you! I don't _want_ to be a child of rape."

Bianca let out a painful sob, hearing Miranda's words. As Reese and AJ failed to comfort Miranda, she ran outside, blinded by her tears. AJ went after her. "Miranda, come back!" he exclaimed.

He caught up to her and took her into his arms as she wept. "Can I spend the night at your house please, AJ?" Miranda pleaded. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Sure, let's go," AJ said as he lead her over to his car.

Bianca watched out the kitchen window as AJ and Miranda drove away. Reese came up behind her wife as she took Bianca into her arms. Lovingly, she turned Bianca around, tenderly kissing away her tears. "Give her time, Bianca. She'll be alright. Everything will be alright," Reese said soothingly.

Bianca said nothing as she settled herself into Reese's embrace. Telling her precious daughter the truth about her conception had been one of the hardest things she had ever gone through.

Xxxxxxxx

Kendall laughed softly as she cuddled against Zach's chest. "Okay. I'll be sure to remember to punish you more often."

Zach ran caresses through Kendall's hair as she lay against his chest. He gently placed a soft kiss atop her head. "I love you," he said as he held her close.

"I love you too," Kendall said softly as she held onto Zach tightly. She rested her cheek against him and drifted off to sleep.

Zach slept like a baby as he held Kendall before the fireplace. Neither of them were aware that Ian and Spike were out at a wild party, playing kinky sex games.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After their long talk with Miranda, Bianca went upstairs with her wife to get ready for bed. She slipped on her nightie and crawled under the covers. She waited for Reese to join her.

Reese changed for bed and lay down beside Bianca. As she kissed her wife softly, she knew that Bianca was still unsettled about the talk they had earlier with Miranda. Trying to cheer Bianca up, Reese said, "I am so glad we are here together and we are trying for another baby."

"I hope you're pregnant," Bianca said to Reese as she curled up to her. Hugging Reese, she fell asleep in her comforting embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As the weeks passed, Miranda and AJ grew closer. They were truly best friends in every sense of the word, but their feelings for each other were beginning to blossom. Sadly though, they were unable to tell one another about those budding feelings. Miranda was afraid if she told AJ how she felt, it might somehow harm their amazing friendship.

The Spring Dance was coming up, and Miranda didn't have a date. She wanted to ask AJ, but she couldn't seem to muster up the courage. A dozen times she had practiced asking him in front of the mirror, but everytime she tried to say it out loud in front of him, she had chickened out.

AJ was having similar feelings and thoughts. There was no one he cared more about than Miranda. He wanted to ask her to the dance, but he was worried she may say she wasn't interested in him in _that_ way. Finally, he talked himself out of even asking at all. He couldn't take it if his best friend rejected him, so he decided to go to the dance with someone else.

Heather showed up one day unannounced, wearing a gorgeous, new dress. "Hi, AJ," she said as she stood in the doorway. "How do you like my new dress? I just spent a small fortune on it."

"It looks great on you, Heather," AJ replied.

"That's good, cuz I am planning to wear it to the Spring Dance... and I was wondering, would _you_ be my date?"

AJ was shocked at first, thinking that Heather was out of his league and there was no way she'd ever want to date him, but he gradually got over his surprise. 'Come on, AJ. Do you have a date for the Spring Dance or not?" Heather prompted.

"Uhhh no... I don't," he answered a bit reluctantly.

"Then will you go with me?" Heather said with excitement. "We'll have **SO MUCH** fun."

At that exact moment, Miranda also arrived at the door, seeing Heather in close proximity to AJ. She felt instant jealousy strike her as Heather seemed to be digging her claws into HER best friend. "What's going on here?" Miranda asked.

"AJ was just going to tell me whether or not he'll be my date for the Spring Dance," Heather stated.

AJ's gaze was locked to Miranda's as he said, "I'll go to the dance with you, Heather. Thank you for asking me."

Miranda immediately felt crushed, but she tried her hardest to conceal her emotions. She was instantly angry at herself, because she hadn't opened up to AJ and asked him sooner. He should be going to the dance with HER, not Heather!

Heather was jumping up and down with excitement and giggling uncontrollably. She hugged AJ awkwardly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Ohhh I am absolutely thrilled! I am going to the dance with Adam Chandler the Third!"

Before AJ could respond, Heather said she had to leave. "My mom is taking me to get my hair and nails done!" she threw back over her shoulder. "Ta- ta!"

"Bye," AJ said as Heather hurried off.

Standing in the doorway, Miranda looked wounded. "What's wrong?" AJ asked. He hadn't seen her this upset since that awful night she had learned that Michael Cambias was her biological father.

Miranda just shook her head, struggling to find the words. "I didn't know you had a thing for Heather," she said softly.

"I don't have a _thing_ for Heather. I don't even know her that well," AJ admitted.

"Then why did you invite her to the dance?"

"I didn't invite her - she invited me."

"AJ, I don't like her. There's something about her. She's fake and she's... she's..." Miranda couldn't even find the words to describe Heather.

AJ shrugged. "I needed a date to the dance. I'll guess she'll do. What about you? Who are _you_ taking to the dance?"

"No one," Miranda said sullenly.

"There's no one you want to ask?"

"Yes, there is, but he doesn't want me."

AJ wrapped an arm around Miranda, leading her inside. "I know that isn't true. You're a wonderful person and my best friend. Any guy would be lucky to take you to the dance."

"Maybe I don't just want ANY guy."

"Really? Then who is it you want?" AJ asked.

XXXooo

A few weeks had passed since Reese's insemination. Kendall was pregnant. She was due in August.

Zach was standing at the bottom of the staircase calling for his sons. "Ian, Spike, please come downstairs. I need to speak with you!"

Feet thundered on the stairs as the boys appeared. "What is it, Dad?" Spike asked.

"Yeah?" Ian breathed.

"Have a seat on the sofa so we can talk," Zach said leading his sons over to the sofa, where they sat down, staring at him. Zach continued to stand.

"Are we in trouble again?" Spike asked.

"We've been good- honest," Ian said.

"No. you're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you. You guys are ungrounded; I think you've done your time. However, your mother is pregnant right now and we don't want to upset her."

"Mom's pregnant?!" Spike gasped. "What in the...?!"

Spike was listening to Zach, but Ian nonchalantly announced, "I'm hungry. I am going into the kitchen for a snack."

"You stay right here," Zach commanded Spike after Ian got up and walked out.

Zach went into the kitchen, finding Ian eating pizza bites. "You're going to clean up every crumb of that mess," Zach said to his son.

"Okay, Dad, I will... but could I go to the football game tonight? Please?" Ian begged. "It's the football game; a school function."

Spike walked into the room. "Can I go, too?" he asked hopefully.

"You'll have to ask your mother," Zach replied. Kendall was newly pregnant and sort of hormonal, so Zach didn't want to say 'yes' and get on her bad-side.

XoooXooo

Kendall was excited about being pregnant. For the time being she still worked, but she knew eventually she'd stay home toward the end of her pregnancy. She got back from work that afternoon to find Zach with the boys.

Zach smiled when he saw his lovely wife walk in. He gave her a hug and kiss in greeting. Then both boys started in on her, begging to go to the football game. "It's okay with me, if you want them to go," Zach spoke up.

"Please, Mom," Ian pleaded. "It IS a school function."

"Yeah," said Spike. "Can we go?"

Kendall was getting a headache from the both of them. "Just get out of my sight. Go," she said. "I'm too tired to listen to all this pleading." A house without the boys might be good for the evening. She was hoping to get over her raging headache.

"Great! Thanks, Mom," Ian called out, running upstairs to call his girlfriend and tell her the good news.

Spike thanked his mom, too. He rushed up the stairs after Ian.

After the boys left the room, Kendall announced to Zach she was hungry and had a terrible headache. "I'm sorry, honey," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Why don't you order us some food while I run up and take a quick shower?"

"That sounds like a plan," Kendall said as she gave her husband a hug.

XoooXooo

About a half hour later, Zach returned downstairs in nothing more than a towel. The boys had already left for the evening. They couldn't wait to finally get out of the house.

"Did you order us something good?" Zach asked his lovely wife as he joined her on the couch. He saw her checking him out in just the towel.

Kendall nodded. "Mhmmm. I did," she said with a smile. "I ordered ALL our favorites."

"Mmmm... sounds good then," said Zach as he held Kendall close. He loved snuggling with her.

Kendall cuddled Zach, her arms around him tightly. It made her heart feel happy. "The house is quiet, I **love** this. So glad they went out."

Zach liked the house quiet as well. There was no blaring rock music upstairs. There were no teenage boys running downstairs toward the kitchen for various snacks. "Peace and quiet at last..." Zach said with a smile. "Ever since we grounded the boys, there hasn't been much of that at home."

Kendall sighed. "I know. I want the house back. I like this." She leaned in, brushing her lips against Zach's.

"I'm glad we ungrounded them... for now," said Zach as Kendall was giving him soft kisses. "But if they don't follow the rules, we'll slap the cuffs on them again."

"That works for me," Kendall said. "We can just ground them in increments when they misbehave. It's better for our sanity." She kissed him again.

"Sounds like a plan," Zach agreed. "So how's the little one today?" he asked Kendall, placing a gentle hand upon her small baby bump.

Zach smiled as Kendall said the little one was active and hungry. It was a good thing dinner was arriving soon. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it," said Zach, finding it to be the delivery boy. He returned, carrying the trays of food.

Kendall saw him bringing the food. She knew once she had some dinner that her headache would surely fade. "Yummy food," she said happily. The baby definitely seemed to agree as it gave her a tiny kick.

Zach was all grins as he sat down on the leather couch and handed his beautiful wife her tray of food. It smelled delicious as he opened up his own container and saw the meal.

Kendall opened hers excitedly. She was absolutely starved. She picked up her fork and dug into her food. It was soooo good.

"Have you heard from your sister lately?" Zach asked after having taken a small bite of his dinner.

Kendall frowned. "Actually no," she said. "I haven't heard from Binks in a long while. It's kind of strange. I hope everything is alright with her."

"Neither have I," Zach said a bit worriedly. Last time this had happened, Bianca had showed up at his doorstep nearly nine months pregnant during a tornado, and he had ended up delivering Gabrielle right in the middle of his living room.

"Should we call her?" Kendall asked. She didn't want anything to happen to her sister; she loved her so much.

"Sure, why don't you give her a ring? Just to make sure everything is okay," Zach said, because the curiosity was getting the better of him.

Kendall nodded. She reached for the phone and dialed her sister's number. Then she waited while the phone rang.

Bianca and Reese had been lounging in bed that evening when Bianca's cell phone rang. Bianca reached for her phone which had been lying upon the nightstand. "Hello?" she said, recognizing the call was from her sister Kendall. She couldn't remember the last time she and her sister had talked.

"Binks! Are you okay?" Kendall asked, glad to be hearing her sister's voice.

"Yeah, I am great," Bianca responded, glancing over at her beautiful and sexy wife. "How are you doing, Sis? I haven't talked to you in like ages..."

"I'm good. Pregnant, but good. Is Reese? " she asked. She really wanted her sister to get the baby she had wanted so much.

Once again, Bianca glanced over at her wife and a smile came to her face. "Uh-huh. Very pregnant," Bianca spoke. Up until now, she and Reese had been keeping it a secret. Reese was sleeping peacefully next to Bianca while her wife was on the phone.

"Did you just say you were pregnant, Kendall?!" Bianca asked her sister with excitement as she certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats!" Kendall said happily, glad that Reese was pregnant.

"Uhhh yeah," Kendall said. "I am. Zach and I decided we wanted one more."

"I'm so happy for you and Zach," said Bianca to her sister. "When is your baby due? Ours is due in August. And do you know what you are having yet?"

Kendall laughed at Bianca's eagerness. "Well, here I was worried about you since I hadn't heard from you, but you sound just fine," Kendall said. She was very relieved. "August? That's fantastic! I bet you're looking forward to that! And well, it'll be a double celebration of sorts- I'm due in August, too. I didn't wanna know the sex of the baby yet, but Zach wants to, so we might find out at our next appointment."

"Yep, we are doing good. I think Reese is passed the morning sickness now. She's getting quite a baby bump. I'm so excited, and I'm excited for you, too, Sis. Isn't that kewl, our babies are both due the same month?!" Bianca said happily. "Have you been feeling okay?"

"It's definitely exciting! I've been doing alright; just Spike and Ian are driving me absolutely crazy is all," she told her sister. "I can't wait for both of our babies to get here."

"Really? What have the boys been up to? Mom did mention something about Spike and the boathouse... I must admit, I was rather shocked. Spike? I know Ian has a wild streak... but Spike? That kid always had his nose in a book," said Bianca.

Kendall sighed. "Apparently the books got boring when he met a little tramp. Zach and I came home one day and both boys had girls in their beds. They kept coming in late after their curfews, so we grounded them a long time. But tonight for once, we sent them out because they turn the house upside down when they are home."

"OMG, Kendall, I bet you lost it," Bianca said with a loud gasp. "Wow! I hope the boys straighten up; that can't be easy for you and Zach."

"Straightening up is not anywhere around the corner. They repeatedly break the rules and expect us to look the other way. I don't know what has gotten into them. I was not thrilled at all with their behavior."

"I know you will lay down the law with them. You always do," Bianca said with a little laugh. "But Sis, I gotta go now. Reese is laying here sound asleep... She's so tired now all the time, considering she's pregnant. But I am so happy for you. Tell Zach hello for me and give him my love."

"I will. Same goes for me to Reese and the girls. Take care. Talk to you soon. I love you."

"Love you, too, Sis," Bianca said, before ending the call. She curled up happily with her beautiful wife and settled down to sleep.

After Kendall's phone call had ended, Zach looked at her and summed everything up. "Reese is pregnant, too, huh?" he said as he gazed into Kendall's eyes.

Kendall smiled at Zach. "Uh huh," she said. "She's due August. Binks sends her love."

"Two babies in August. Wow," Zach said a bit overwhelmed by the thought. Biologically he was the father of both of the babies, but in his heart the child Reese carried was hers and Bianca's. He snuggled Kendall closer, very eager to see their new baby.

Kendall rested against Zach. "It will be a busy time," she agreed.

Zach kissed Kendall lightly on the lips, gazing into her eyes. "Let's start thinking of some baby names for our new baby," he suggested. "How about Ashlynn, Kyleigh, or Megan for a little girl?"

"Ashlynn is cute," Kendall said. "I like that name very much. But what if by some weird chance it's another boy?" she asked, making a slight face. It's not that she didn't love her two sons, but their house was already overrun by men.

"If we have another boy, we could always name him Connor, Gavin, or how about Lochlan?" Zach suggested, wondering if Kendall had any certain names in mind. He had named Ian, so it was sort of her turn this time.

"Hmmm. Not sure about a boy's name yet. But I'll think on it. I am kind of hoping for a little girl this time."

Zach nodded. "I'd love to have a little girl," he responded, gently placing a hand on Kendall's tummy and her small baby bump. "But if we have another boy, I'll be happy, too."

Kendall put her hand on top of his. "I'll be happy, too. It's just that I'd love to have a girl. We could use one in the house," she said with a smile.

"When is your next ultrasound?" Zach asked. "We should be able to find out the gender soon."

Kendall told him the date of next ultrasound. "We should find out then," she agreed.

"Kewl," said Zach when Kendall told him the date of her next scheduled ultrasound. He was anxious to learn the gender of the new baby. He really did have a feeling that this time they were having a daughter. The two boys they had been blessed with had proven to be quite a handful.

Kendall yawned, stretching her arms. "I'm feeling tired. Wanna come lay down with me?" she asked.

"That would be my pleasure," replied Zach as he helped Kendall up from the couch. "Meet you upstairs in five minutes." He had to clean up the trays from their take-out food before he headed up.

Kendall went upstairs to the master bedroom. She got ready for bed as she waited for Zach to join her. Zach cleaned up from the meal, then went upstairs with his lovely wife. He entered their bedroom and stripped away the towel he had been wearing.

Kendall lay in bed and smiled when Zach entered. She was laying on her side of the bed, waiting for her husband to join her. Zach lay down with Kendall, holding her close in his embrace. After some kissing and cuddling, they had both fallen into a deep restful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Maybe I don't just want _any_ guy," Miranda said.

"Then who is it you want?" AJ asked.

They were headed up the staircase toward his bedroom when he popped the question. Miranda looked flustered. She wanted to tell the truth - that it was AJ she was crushing on, but her fears stopped her from spilling her feelings out for him.

When they reached his room and stepped inside, Miranda said, "AJ, why couldn't WE have gone to the dance together, just as friends? Why did you have to agree to going with Heather?" She said Heather's name with distaste. "You know who Heather's friends are - Paul and Bobby. They're bad news!"

AJ shrugged. "You can't judge Heather completely by the company she keeps. Yeah, I agree, Paul and Bobby are assholes, but I am not going to the dance with them. I am going with Heather. And if I had known that you wanted to go with me to the dance, we could have gone together - just as friends."

They both knew that deep down, they wanted more than friendship, but neither one of them had mustered up the courage to announce their feelings. Now they were both in a bind, because AJ had promised to go to the dance with Heather.

Miranda plopped herself down on AJ's bed, looking quite unhappy. "Ace, you should have-."

Her words trailed off when she got a sudden call on her cell phone. She realized it was her little sister, Gabrielle. "It's my sis. I gotta take this call," Miranda said to AJ.

"Alright," he said as he too sat down on the bed.

"Hey, Gabrielle, what's up?" Miranda said on the phone.

"Miranda, can you come hang out with me at the football game? I went with my friends, Maria and Brielly, but they ditched me. I don't want to be all alone," said Gabrielle.

"Sorry, Sis, I can't hang out with you right now. I'm at AJ's."

"You're **always** at AJ's," Gabrielle sighed. "You never hang out with ME anymore."

"Call Mom and have her pick you up at the game if you're not having fun," Miranda suggested. "I gotta go; AJ and I are talking about something really important right now. I'll see you later at home and maybe then, we can hang out."

Gabrielle was greatly disappointed and feeling sad. She had tears in her eyes as she ended the call. First her friends had ditched her to hang out with their teenage boyfriends and then her sister had let her down by refusing to join her at the game. She decided she wouldn't give her moms a call, instead she'd just walk home.

XoooXooo

Ian and Spike were also at the football game when they met up with their sleazy girlfriends. Ian's girlfriend, Faith had an idea that they could have sex in the back of her dad's car. "That's a GREAT idea. I haven't had sex in WEEKS," Ian stated. "Not since I've been grounded."

Spike's girlfriend wanted to do it in the men's restroom. "Did you bring condoms this time?" his girlfriend asked.

Spike nodded. "Yayyy! Then we can go ALL THE WAY!"

Spike hoped that going all the way with his sexy girlfriend would be just as fun as the blow job she had given him in his grandmother's boat house. He snuck her into the men's room and pulled out a little foil packet. She giggled as she stared getting undressed and hurried into a bathroom stall.

"We are gonna do it in HERE?" Spike asked.

"Sure," she said as enticed him into the stall.

"But guys POOP in here," Spike groaned.

"Don't be such a baby! Where else are we gonna have sex? Your parents are far too strict."

Spike had never went all the way before, although his girlfriend had given him a fantastic blow job before he got grounded. "Okay, we'll have a quickie," he agreed.

XoooXooo

After speaking to Gabrielle on her cell phone, Miranda returned to her conversation with AJ. "If you're going out with Heather, then I am asking Nate to take me to the dance," she said, wanting to sock it to AJ for picking another girl over her.

"Nate?!" AJ said in a groan of protest. "There's **no way** HE'S taking you to the dance."

"Why not? Don't you think I am hot enough for Nate?" Miranda asked, gesturing down at her body. She was wearing a cute white t-shirt and a jean skirt that hugged all her curves.

AJ couldn't help but look her over. "Of course, you're hot enough, Miranda. That isn't the point," he argued.

"Then what is the point, AJ? Would you be jealous if I went to the dance with Nate?"

"I- I- I wouldn't be jealous," AJ denied, seeming all tongue-tied. "It's just..."

"It's just what, Ace? Tell me. Did you make a big mistake when you agreed to go with Heather to the Spring dance?"

AJ could no longer look Miranda in the eye. He looked down as though he were feeling incredibly defeated. "Yeah, I guess you are right. I made a mistake. I should be taking YOU to the dance."

Miranda held her breath, hoping he would say more, but AJ had become strangely quiet as if he were afraid to say anything more. "AJ, I think you and I need to have a serious talk about... about..."

"About what?"

"Us," she replied.

XoooXooo

Feeling dejected and lonely, Gabrielle was walking home from the dance. Her house was a few blocks away, but it was a nice evening and she was enjoying the cool breeze as it blew through her long brown hair. She thought about her friends who had deserted her. She felt she didn't fit in with them very well. They were all dating and boy-crazy and Gabrielle wasn't ready for romance yet. Instead, she was always studying or reading a good book. She knew her big sister Miranda was crazy about AJ. Miranda spent every free minute with her "best friend." Gabrielle laughed softly to herself. She knew that Miranda and AJ were FAR more than best friends; they just hadn't admitted it to each other yet.

*Miranda, don't be an idiot; tell AJ how you feel,* Gabrielle thought to herself as a van suddenly pulled up.

The doors to the van came open and two guys jumped out. The guys who were wearing dark ski masks grabbed Gabrielle by the arms to drag her into the van.

"HEY STOP!" Gabrielle screamed, but there was no one around to hear her as they pulled her into the van and slammed the doors shut. The van took off and Gabrielle fell to her knees.

Two guys looked down at her through the slits in their ski masks. "Hello, Gabrielle," one said.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight," the other said as he reached out to rip her shirt from her body.

Gabrielle was trembling. "Please don't," she begged, knowing what they were about to do to her. She tried to back up and one guy grabbed her. He pinned her to floor of the van which was driving through town roughly, hitting bumps as the van was shaking.

The other guy pulled her pants down. He ripped her panties from her body and spread her legs wide open.

"We are going to fuck you so hard and good," he said as he leered at her.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked.

"Oh come on now, you're not like mama, are you? Do you like pussy like she does?" the other guy sneered.

"We can fix that! When we are done with you, you will only want guys," the one on top of her laughed.

As the would-be-rapist settled himself between her spread legs, the other guy was pinching and tugging at her breasts through her thin bra. "Stop it! Please stop it!" Gabrielle sobbed.

They only laughed at her as they were unzipping their pants, unleashing their throbbing male organs. Gabrielle cried even harder as the one on top of her lunged forward, thrusting his erection into her tight body. She let out a terrible scream of pain as he shattered her virginity. Blood stained the floor of the van as he began to pump his swollen organ into her tiny hole.

It hurt so much that Gabrielle nearly passed out, but in all the madness, she could hear the hideous laughter of a female in the front of the van (presumably the driver). The male who was raping her was also cruelly laughing, seeing that his thrusting member was now lubricated with Gabrielle's virgin's blood. The other guy tore off her bra with his rough hand, then he bit down hard on her nipple despite the ski mask, making it swollen and bloody.

"This is the tightest pussy I've had," Rapist Number One said to his evil friend. "No guy has ever fucked her before. I think it's true; she must be a dyke- _just like_ her mom."

"I've always wanted to fuck a dyke. When will it be my turn?" the other guy asked impatiently.

"I want to fill up her little hole with my sperm, then you can fuck her. We are only doing what we must, so she doesn't turn out to be a lesbian, just like her mother." Hearing those words, Gabrielle passed out.

When she woke up, she was lying in the grass like a sack of garbage they had thrown out along the side of the road. She hurt so bad. Not only had they raped her and torn her hymen, her anus had also been brutally violated. She was soaked in blood and completely naked. She shivered, feeling so cold and worthless. Semen dripped out of all her orifices, even her nose considering the rapists had brutally skull-fucked her while she was unconscious.

"It hurts. It hurts **so much**. Someone please help me!" Gabrielle whimpered.

XoooXooo

After having sex with their teenage girlfriends, Ian and Spike met up in the high school parking lot. They both jumped into Ian's car. It was a hot rod that his dad had bought for him for his sixteenth birthday. "Did you get laid?" Ian asked Spike.

"Yeah, I finally did," Spike said with a grin. "How about you?"

"Hell yeah. She loves my cock!" Ian exclaimed. "I hope Mom and Dad never find out that I have been fucking her."

"I hope they don't find out either. I don't want to be grounded again. We better head home. We don't want to be out passed our curfew," said Spike.

"Alright," said Ian as he revved up the car. They sped out of the parking lot and headed towards home.

They were on their way to their house when Spike thought he saw a young woman lying naked on the side of the road. "Ohhh my God, Ian... what is that? Is that... is that Gabrielle?" Spike gasped as Ian slowed down to get a closer look.

"It IS!" Ian repied. "And she's HURT!"

As Ian pulled the car over, they had no idea what they'd find. Spike had tears in his eyes when they approached their cousin and he saw all the blood covering her body. He looked at Ian as his brother took off his jacket and wrapped it around Gabrielle. As gently as he could, Ian lifted the battered and bruised teen into his arms.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"They raped me," Gabrielle said with a sob.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Gabrielle was swimming in and out of consciousness as Ian carried her to the car. Spike opened the door and Ian gently placed her bruised body into the backseat. "We have to help her," Spike said as he was crying. "Should we take her to the hospital or what?"

"I don't know..." Ian said as he was covered in Gabrielle's blood. "We- we're almost home. We'll take her to Mom and Dad. They'll know what to do."

"Okay, but I want to KILL whoever did this to her," Spike stated.

"I want to kill them, too," Ian said with gritted teeth. "They deserve to die for what they did to her."

Ian didn't know that Gabrielle was his half sister as well as his cousin. His parents had never told him that bit of information, nor did he know that Reese was also carrying his half-sibling. As far as he knew, he had no other siblings but Spike and the baby his mom was now expecting.

Ian and Spike were solemn the rest of the way home. When they pulled up in the driveway, Spike said he'd stay with Gabrielle and he urgently told Ian to go inside and get their parents. "Okay," Ian said as he was the less emotional of the two. Spike was looking back at his cousin and openly sobbing. He held her hand as he waited for Ian to come back with their mom and dad.

Minutes later, Ian ran into Kendall and Zach's bedroom, covered in Gabrielle's blood. He flipped on the light as he exclaimed, "I need help!"

Kendall sat up in bed in alarm as Zach moaned and tried to cover his eyes from the blinding light. "What the hell...?" Zach groaned.

That's when he saw all the blood. He shot out of bed and asked, "What happened? Where is your brother?!"

Zach got dressed in the blink of an eye as Kendall began putting her own clothes on over her nightie. "Spike's fine. It's... it's Gabrielle," Ian stated.

"Gabrielle?" Zach said in confusion. "What about Gabrielle?!"

"She's hurt," Ian said sadly. "Hurry!"

Zach and Kendall rushed down the stairs after Ian and outside toward Ian's car. That's when they saw Gabrielle, covered in only Ian's letter jacket.

"Ohhh my God!" Kendall cried out. "Wh- what happened to her?" She couldn't believe that her young teenage niece was lying there so still. She knew deep inside that Gabrielle had to have been sexually assaulted, but she wasn't ready to believe it yet. That thought was far too horrifying.

Zach stared down at Gabrielle, the child he had delivered into his own hands. He was her biological father. She carried his blood in veins. A dozen feelings filtered through him as he and Kendall learned about Gabrielle's sorrowful situation.

"Dad, she was raped," Ian said, stating the obvious. "We found her on the side of the road... after we left the football game."

"We... we need to call Bianca," said Kendall, still in a state of shock. Her niece had been raped. This was going to KILL Bianca, considering all that she had been through with Michael Cabias.

"No, call Reese," Zach said quickly. "She can break the news to Bianca."

"Alright. I will call Reese and in the meantime, you get Gabrielle into your car and drive her to the hospital," Kendall said to Zach.

Zach nodded, but Ian said, "Dad, she's already in my car. I can drive her to the hospital. You and Mom meet us there."

"Hurry, Ian... and be careful," Kendall said tearfully as she hugged her son. Spike never let go of Gabrielle's hand as Ian rushed her to the hospital.

Xxxxoooo

After Ian drove away, Zach and Kendall climbed into their car. Zach was driving as Kendall called Reese. It took awhile, but Reese finally answered. "Hello," said Reese in a sleepy voice.

"Reese, it's Kendall. There's been... an- an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Reese asked, sitting up in the bed in alarm.

"It's Gabrielle. She's... " Kendall stumbled over the words. "She's been raped."

"WHAT?!"

"You and Bianca need to come to the hospital. We'll be there with Gabrielle."

After she ended the call, Bianca stirred beside Reese. She had been sleeping deeply and had only awakened because Reese's cell phone had rang. "What is it?" Bianca asked. "Is it one of the girls?"

Reese didn't know how to tell Bianca the terrible news. Bianca was going to be devastated. "That was Kendall-." Reese began.

"Ohhh no! Is something wrong with my sister?"

"Bianca, no," said Reese as she took the woman she loved into her embrace. "Kendall's fine. She just called to tell us... to tell us... Bianca, it's Gabrielle. She's in the hospital."

"What?! Why is Gabrielle in the hospital?" Bianca exclaimed. "What happened to our baby girl?"

Reese had to say the words that she knew were going to tear Bianca's heart to pieces. There was no easy way to say it. She had no other choice but to blurt out the truth.

"Gabrielle was raped."

What happened next was far worse than Reese could have ever imagined. Bianca started to scream and cry hysterically. "Bianca, Bianca..." Reese said as she held her struggling wife who was weeping. "I'm here; I'm not going to let you go... Not now... and not EVER."

Bianca was suddenly thrust into another place and time; into the horrifying memory of her **own** brutal rape. It took her a few minutes to return to the present. Staring into Reese's beautiful and concerned eyes, she sucked in her breath with sudden and amazing strength. "Let's go to the hospital. We need to be there for Gabrielle."

XoooXooo

Reese and Bianca arrived at the hospital just as Kendall and Zach reached it as well. Ian and Spike had already taken Gabrielle in. A nurse had thrust papers at Ian.

"You go sit down. I'll give these to Reese to fill out," Kendall told her son softly.

Ian nodded as he handed over the papers and sank down into a seat next to Spike. He didn't understand who would be so cruel to someone like Gabrielle. She was so sweet.

Kendall handed Reese the papers. She began to fill them out with all the history and details for Gabrielle as well as the insurance information.  
When she was done, she returned it to the nurse at the admition desk. "Are they helping my daughter?" Reese asked the nurse in a voice so full of worry.

"Who is your daughter?" the nurse asked.

"Gabrielle Montgomery Williams. She was just brought in," Reese said.

"A doctor will take care of her," the nurse promised.

"Okay," Reese said, not feeling okay at all. She felt completely sick as she went back to sit next to Bianca.

"Someone has to tell Miranda," Bianca choked out.

"I'll call her," Reese said. She took her phone out and began dialing Miranda's number.

"Reese? Is mom okay?" she asked in confusion.

"Your mother has seen better days," Reese said softly.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Miranda asked.

"Gabrielle was raped,' Reese whispered.

"No!" Miranda exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"I'm sorry, honey. We are in the hospital waiting room right now. We don't know who did this to her, but they are awful."

"It's all my fault!" Miranda said with a sob. "Gabrielle called me. She- she asked me to hang out with her at the football game. I said 'no,' because AJ and I-."

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. The only person to blame is the one who hurt Gabrielle. Please don't blame yourself."

Miranda sniffled on the phone. She was still feeling terribly responsible, despite what Reese had said. "If only I-," Miranda murmured.

Her crying grew worse despite Reese's reasurances. "Are you alone, Miranda? Are you going to be alright?" Reese asked her oldest daughter.

"No, I am not alone. I am here with Ace," Miranda stated as she reached out to take AJ's hand. She held onto it so tightly.

"You stay with AJ tonight. I don't want you to be alone. I know he'll keep you safe. Your mom and I will be here for Gabrielle. We'll stay with her at the hospital and we'll keep you informed about how she's doing," Reese promised.

"Okay, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, Miranda," Reese said as she ended the call.

XoooXooo

After her phone call with Reese, Miranda was distraught. AJ pulled her into his arms as he did everything in his power to comfort her. "What happened?" he asked in concern as he was stroking her long dark hair.

"My sister - Gabrielle - she was... she was raped."

"Ohhh no, that's awful. I am so sorry," AJ said sincerely.

"AJ, she called me and asked if I could join her at the football game. What if this happened _because of me_?!"

AJ shook his head strongly. "No way is it your fault. Whoever raped Gabrielle is to blame for his actions and I hope the police catch him."

"I just can't imagine what my little sister is going through. I- I haven't even had my first kiss."

"You haven't?" AJ asked in surprise.

"No," Miranda said as tears ran down her face. "I've been saving all that for someone special. Someone ... someone like you."

Despite the sorrowful circumstances surrounding Miranda's sister, AJ couldn't help but smile at her words. "You're special to me, too, Miranda... so much so that I truly wish I hadn't agreed on going with Heather to the Spring dance. I would rather go with you."

"Really, AJ?" Miranda asked with hope in her heart.

"Really," he replied. "There is no one I'd rather take to the dance than you."

Tenderly he wiped the tears from Miranda's soft cheeks. Then, very slowly, his lips dropped onto hers. He took her sweet lips in a warm, gentle kiss. She wound her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She hungrily responded as her heart began to pound in aching desire. After a moment, AJ pulled away, looking deeply into Miranda's eyes.

"How was your first kiss?"

"I'm not sure. I think I am going to need a few more; then I can let let you know."

He grinned as his lips took hers again. She moaned as she pressed her body tightly against his. It was getting hot and steamy extremely fast. AJ realized that he was now doing so much more than comforting Miranda. They sunk down on the bed together in passion as their kisses deepened. Boldly Miranda's hands began to explore his body with soft caresses.

Once again, he pulled back a fraction from their kisses to look down at her questioningly. "Miranda?"

"Make love to me, Ace. I need you," she breathed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

At the hospital, Kendall was holding her sister and attempting to comfort her. Meanwhile, Zach and Reese spoke some distance away about the situation with Gabrielle. Reese was rubbing her growing baby bump as she tried her best to hold it all together and be strong for Bianca and their daughter Gabrielle. "Is the baby okay?" Zach asked Reese with concern.

Reese looked down at her pregnant abdomen. "Yeah, he's fine. Just really active," she stated with a smile.

"He?" Zach echoed.

"Yeah, I think he's a boy," Reese replied.

"Reese, I am so sorry about Gabrielle," Zach said with pain in his eyes. "When I saw her like that, bleeding and bruised, I couldn't help but think..."

"Think what, Zach?"

"She's mine, too - a part of me. Biologically, Gabrielle IS my daughter."

"You gave us the most beautiful gift, Zach," Reese said as she reached out and hugged him. "Gabrielle has given Bianca and I so much joy."

She pulled back slightly as she looked down at her swelling baby bump. "Ohhh and thank you for this little gift, too."

"You're welcome," he said as he held her gaze. "I honestly don't know how we are all going to get through this, but I- I want to talk to Gabrielle. I want to tell her why I made the decision to donate, so that you and Bianca could have a child."

"Zach, she knows you're her biological father. We just don't talk about it very much. Now the girls are starting to ask questions about my pregnancy. Bianca and I don't want to keep it from them. We want them to know."

"I think it would be best. Kendall and I need to tell Ian and Spike, too."

"Tell us what, Dad?" Spike asked as he and Ian approached and overheard what their dad had said.

XoooXooo

"I am so sorry, Sis, that this terrible thing has happened to Gabrielle," Kendall said as she held Bianca in her embrace.

"I just can't believe it. Gabrielle," Bianca sobbed softly. "I- I want to see her. She'll need her mother."

"I am sure you can see her soon, Binx. The doctors are with her now."

Just then a nurse approached, stating that Gabrielle needed blood. "I want to help. I want to give Gabrielle my blood," Bianca offered.

When the nurse told Bianca Gabrielle's blood type, Bianca shook her head. Her blood type wasn't compatible with her daughter's.

Zach didn't get a chance to talk to Spike and Ian. He too had heard the nurse's request for a blood donor to help Gabrielle. "She has my blood type," Zach announced. "I would like to donate the blood that she is needing."

Bianca felt a great deal of relief that Zach had the same blood type as Gabrielle. "Come with me, Sir," the nurse said to Zach. "I will take you down to the lab so we can get the blood."

Zach gave Kendall a quick kiss, then left with the nurse. Spike and Ian watched their dad go off with the nurse, then they approached their mother. "What's going on here, Mom?" Spike spoke up. "What are you not telling us?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," Kendall denied.

"Yes, you do. I heard Dad talking to Aunt Reese. He said that you need to tell us something," replied Ian. "So, what is it? What's going on?"

Kendall and Bianca looked at each other. "Ian, Spike, now is not the time or the place," Kendall answered. "You'll just have to be patient. Gabrielle needs us right now."

"Then why did Dad go away with the nurse?"

"Gabrielle has lost a lot of blood," Kendall explained. "You're dad is- is donating."

Suddenly Ian and Spike looked at each other as the boys started putting two and two together. "Is that ALL that Dad donated?" Ian asked his mother. "Tell us. Spike and I deserve to know."

"Ian, not now. PLEASE," Kendall said, becoming upset. Her arm was still around Bianca, her sorrowful and fragile sister. Bianca's own trauma had been reawakened by the rape her young daughter had been forced to endure.

"Why aren't the police here now... trying to find out who hurt Gabrielle?" Kendall asked as she changed the subject.

"I don't know, Sis. Maybe you should call them... and Mom. We need to let Mom know as soon as possible," Bianca said.

"You're right," Kendall replied as she stood up to go make a few phone calls. Reese took Kendall's place next to Bianca as Spike and Ian sat down on seats directly across from their aunts.

Reese wrapped a loving arm around her wife as she pulled her in close, kissing the top of her head. "I hope we get to see Gabrielle soon," Reese said as she held her wife.

Spike and Ian were still questioning what they had overheard when Reese was talking to their father. "Aunt Reese, who supplied the ... ummmm sample when you got pregnant?" Ian asked.

Reese smiled as she looked over at her nephews. "The same man who supplied the needed biological material when we conceived our precious daughter Gabrielle," she stated.

"Our dad?!" Spike wanted to know.

"You need to tell us," Ian insisted. "Is Gabrielle MY half sister?"

Bianca spoke up. "This is a conversation you need to be having with your parents."

"But our parents aren't here," Spike said.

"We already know the answer," Ian quipped. "Our dad was your donor."

XoooXooo

Meanwhile, at the Chandler Mansion, AJ and Miranda were all alone in his bedroom. She had just asked AJ to make love to her. Looking at Miranda through the eyes of desire, AJ could not refuse.

Miranda just wanted to forget the events of this awful night and everything that had transpired. As AJ started to undress her, she began to remove his clothing as well. Soon their clothes ended up in a pile on the carpet. They were both fully naked. He laid her back against the pillows and he sunk in between her legs. He pushed them apart as he guided himself into her. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his length sinking deep inside of her. She let out a soft moan. She had never done this before and didn't know really know what to expect, but it felt strange to her. She had been hoping it would feel good.

As she felt him pushing himself into her snug warmth, she let out a startled cry at the feeling of pain. "Shhh. I'm sorry it's going to hurt," AJ whispered in her ear. "But after that, it'll feel good."

Miranda gasped. She choked softly, finding it hard to speak. "O-Okay," she murmured, placing all of her trust into AJ.

He waited a few minutes; allowing for her to feel comfortable with him inside of her. When he was sure that she was okay with it, he started to move. He thrust forward, pushing into her and pulling out again. She dug her nails into his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Miranda was feeling so many sensations at once - growing pleasure, residual pain, and blinding desire. It was a delicate mix. It made her feel emotional as silent tears slid down her face. AJ kissed those tears away as he whispered to her gently. He told her that he loved her and she had his heart. She was almost to the edge of an orgasm, but AJ could not hold out any longer. He came inside her powerfully, making Miranda cry out as he was spilling into her in a heated rush.

Very gently he withdrew, asking Miranda if she was alright. Her face was wet with her tears as AJ looked at her with tenderness. "AJ," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him so tight. "I wanted that... you so much, but what about Gabrielle? She's at the hospital and she's hurt and you and I just..."

"What we just shared was beautiful. I have no doubt what I feel about you, Miranda. Gabrielle has your moms with her at the hospital and tomorrow, you can go to see her, too..."

She cut him off, softly sobbing. "But it's my fault she got hurt. If only I had gone to the football game when she called. Then Gabrielle- she wouldn't have gotten ra- raped." Miranda struggled over the dreaded word as she knew that is how she had been conceived. Michael Cabias had raped her mom and now her little sister had been violated, too. It was wrong... and it just **wasn't** fair.

AJ wrapped Miranda up in his embrace. "You have to stop blaming yourself. It's no one's fault but that _asshole_ who hurt her," he stated as he lovingly brushed away Miranda's tears.

She pressed her naked body to his. She wanted him again, but was much too afraid to let her desires be known. She felt as if she needed something desperately, but she didn't know how to voice that incredible and intense longing or how to fulfill those needs. Luckily AJ did. He reached between their bodies and began rubbing Miranda's clit in a slow circle. She sucked in her breath, feeling his fingers tracing her most sensitive spot.

He moved his fingers slowly at first; in a sensuous exploration, then faster and faster as he urged Miranda to cum.

"AJ! Ohhh GOD!" she cried out as she suddenly shuddered. She had exploded her desire all over AJ's fingers as her hot juices coated his skin.

"Wow," AJ said as he pressed his forehead against hers. He just held her. He let her cry as so many emotions overtook her.

It wasn't long at all until Miranda had fallen fast asleep in his arms. He was staring at her with so much love as he wondered how in the world he was going to get out taking Heather to the Spring Dance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

At the hospital, Kendall was on the phone, talking to her mother. "Mom, I have to tell you something... and there isn't any possible easy way I can say it..."

Erica interrupted her oldest daughter. "Did something happen, Kendall? You've got me so worried, calling so late and..."

"Mom, please listen," Kendall said urgently. "Gabrielle went to the football game. She was walking home when... when someone grabbed her..."

"Ohhh my God!" Erica gasped. "Why was she walking home by herself? Is my granddaughter alright?"

"No, she's not," Kendall said tearfully. "Gabrielle was- was raped."

Sadly, Erica knew exactly what Gabrielle was going through. She had been raped as well. As a result, she had conceived Kendall, the daughter she had given up for adoption.

"This _can't_ be happening. _Not again_ ," Erica murmured as she was reminded of her own rape and the awful trauma that Michael Cambias had put her youngest daughter Bianca through.

"I am soooo sorry to tell you this, Mom; truly I am."

"Thank you for calling, Kendall. Give everyone my love. I will be there tomorrow in the late morning, unless Bianca needs me beforehand. If I am needed at the hospital, I will come right away."

"It's really late. You should get some sleep. Zach and I will be leaving soon with Ian and Spike."

"Okay, sweetie. Good night."

Tears were rushing down Kendall's cheeks when she saw a couple of police officers approaching the nurse's desk. "We are here to see Gabrielle Montgomery-Williams. We need to question her about what happened tonight," one of the officers said to a nurse.

In the meantime, the doctor had come out to talk to Reese and Bianca about Gabrielle's condition. "How- how's our daughter?" Bianca asked with worry.

"Gabrielle was given blood and she has been stabilized. She's asking to talk to her moms. You can go in and see her now," the doctor replied.

Just then the two police officers approached, interrupting the conversation between Reese, Bianca, and Gabrielle's doctor. "We need to question the victim," said one of the officers.

The doctor shook his head. "The young lady needs to be reunited with her family first. She's only fifteen years old and she's just been through a traumatic rape exam. We have given her a mild sedative to calm her and she's lost a great deal of blood," said the doctor. "I suggest you let her get some rest, then come back to question her in the early morning."

~*~o~*~

Zach had returned from the lab. They had drawn his blood which had been needed for Gabrielle. As soon as he walked into the waiting area, Spike and Ian rushed up to him.

"Is it true, Dad?" Spike demanded.

"Dad, I know you are Gabrielle's father and that you donated for Reese to become pregnant," Ian stated.

Zach sighed. He had been hoping that he would never have to have this conversation - at least this way with his boys. This was not how he pictured it would happen. "Who told you that?" he asked.

Kendall heard what was being said as she approached the waiting area. "Zach, I think it's time we tell them the truth," she said.

"Alright,' Zach said. "I am Gabrielle's biological father. I donated again as well, because Reese and Bianca really wanted to have another baby together. "

"That's not fair!" Spike exploded.

"How could you keep something like that from us?!" Ian demanded. "We have a sister and you _never_ told us!"

"I _am_ her father biologically, but Reese and Bianca are her parents. They are the ones raising her; just because I am Gabrielle's father doesn't change the love I have for _both_ of my nieces. I love you guys just as much, too; you are my sons."

"It's been a long night," Kendall said with a sigh as she held her swollen abdomen. "I think we should all go home now and get some much needed rest."

Zach pressed a loving kiss to his wife's forehead. "There is nothing more we can do tonight. I think we should head home."

Kendall and Zach headed toward the elevators with Ian and Spike. They were all extremely exhausted.

~*~o~*~

A nurse lead Reese and Bianca down a long narrow hallway to Gabrielle's hospital room. Both women choked back tears when they saw their sweet daughter. She was lying in the hospital bed, looking so small and forlorn. Ugly purple contusions marred her pale flesh as beautiful Gabrielle had been battered and bruised.

Although groggy with medication, Gabrielle reached out a hand toward her mothers. Reese and Bianca hurried toward Gabrielle. Very gently, Bianca took her hand. "Mama, I was so scared," Gabrielle murmured as a rain of tears started to fall. "They hurt me. They hurt me SO much."

Bianca was blinded by hot tears that stung at her eyes. Her voice was stolen from her throat. It had closed up in pain.

It was Reese who spoke to Gabrielle. "Save your strength, sweetheart, please..."

"They... They were wearing ski masks... I-I didn't see their faces, but I will NEVER forget the creepy, hideous laughter of the woman who was driving the van," Gabrielle cried out with anguish. "It was so awful!"

Bianca gently squeezed her daughter's hand as Reese whispered soft and comforting words of love. Sadly, there was nothing they could do to make Gabrielle's pain ease. There was no way to erase the horrible events of this night. The brutal crime would undoubtedly shape Gabrielle's life for many years to come.

"Gabrielle, your mom and I will be there for you... through all of this and we _won't_ leave," Reese promised.

"We are staying the night," Bianca said softly. "We are going to be here when you wake up."

After Gabrielle drifted off to sleep holding her mother's hand, Reese stood up. She wrapped her arms around her love. She hugged Bianca as they both began to shake with silent sobs. Gabrielle was their baby girl; their sweet, precious miracle.

"I just can't bear to see her suffer," said Bianca as she looked up into Reese's eyes. "It's not right... it's not fair. Gabrielle didn't DESERVE for this to happen."

"And you didn't deserve it either," Reese stated. "The police are going to _find_ the ones who did this horrible thing... and they are going to pay."

~*~o~*~

Kendall and Zach had returned home with their sons. They were all weary and in need of a long rest. Ian's clothing had been soaked in Gabrielle's blood. It had mostly dried and felt sticky upon his skin.

"I need a shower," said Ian as they walked into their house.

"You take a hot shower. Your mother and I are going to bed," said Zach.

Zach and Kendall said good night to the boys, then they headed upstairs to the master bedroom. "Zach, are you alright?" Kendall asked, seeing him staring at the wall in silence.

Zach turned to look at his wife, a blank expression upon his face. He was too tired to properly think. "We should get to bed," he said as he helped Kendall slip out of her clothing and put on a nightgown.

"Zach?" she said as she knew him too well. Underneath it all, he was undoubtably tortured by the events that had occurred.

"We need to sleep. I will go back. I'll see Gabrielle in the morning," said Zach as he lovingly helped his wife into bed.

Long after Kendall and the boys had gone to bed, Zach lay awake in the darkness. Gabrielle was a _part_ of him - his flesh and blood. She had been badly hurt. Zach was agonized because there was no possible way he could help her. He had given his blood, but that had been ALL he could do.

A hot tear rolled down his cheek as Zach lay his head back on his pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bright sunlight streamed through the sheer curtains of AJ's bedroom window. Miranda had awakened snuggled in his arms. "Miranda," he whispered as his eyes popped open.

"Good morning," she said as she stared into AJ's blue eyes.

"Good morning," AJ whispered softly as he looked at Miranda in adoration. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "How do you feel?"

Color tinged Miranda's cheeks. She couldn't explain what exactly she was feeling as it was a rush of intense emotions. The thought of what they had shared last night was strong in her mind. All she could do was nod slightly and pray that she wasn't turning too bright red.

"How does a shower sound?" he asked.

"Good," she said softly.

He sat up in bed and reached for Miranda's hand. "Will you join me?" he suggested.

"I'd love a shower with you, AJ."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said with a little grin.

Both of them were stark naked as he lead her away toward the bathroom. As AJ started the water, Miranda was feeling a little embarrassed and shy. "AJ, I- I need to get to the hospital soon. Gabrielle needs me."

"It will just be a quickie."

Their eyes met. "The shower or..."

"Both," he said as his smirk came back again.

"Alright," Miranda said with a little shrug.

Once inside the steamy confines of the shower, AJ began to gently wash Miranda with a warm, wet washcloth. Miranda sucked in her breath, realizing that AJ was swift to become aroused. His lips settled on hers as she too was swept away by passion.

AJ tried to hold off at first, but Miranda only tugged him closer. "Make love to me," she whispered against his lips.

"That would be my pleasure," AJ stated as he felt Miranda's breasts pressed up against the solid wall of his chest.

AJ and Miranda ended up making love a second time in the shower. Miranda was still reeling from the sensations as she got dressed in AJ's bedroom. AJ emerged from the bathroom wrapped in only a towel, his hair yet damp from their shower. "I love you, Miranda," he said as he crossed the floor and stared into her eyes.

Miranda fastened the last button of her top. "I love you, too, Ace," she replied. "I'll call you later."

She picked up her backpack and she was gone. AJ's heart was in his throat as he watched her go.

Not even a second later, AJ's dad walked in, finding AJ in nothing but a towel and the bed in shambles. A small stain of bright red crimson was evident upon the sheets - vivid proof of Miranda's virginity. Taking it all in and knowing that he had just witnessed Miranda leaving his son's bedroom, JR surmised what had just happened.

"AJ, did you just have sex with your girlfriend?" JR questioned his son.

"Dad, uhhh... we don't have time to talk about this..." AJ said. "I need to get dressed and join Miranda at the hospital. She needs me. Her sister..."

"AJ!" JR protested, but AJ practically kicked JR out of his room. He had decided he would get dressed quickly and join Miranda at the hospital to be with Gabrielle. He was sure that Miranda would need him during such a difficult time.

After quickly getting dressed, he rushed outside before Miranda left. "Hold up," said AJ. "I am going with you."

XxOxoo

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Gabrielle had just awakened from a gruesome nightmare about the rape she had endured. "What is it, honey? What's wrong?" Reese asked as she stroking her daughter's hair. Reese and Bianca had stayed by Gabrielle's side all night long, so they could be there if Gabrielle should need them.

"There was a woman... driving the van... and she was laughing - _laughing_ ," said Gabrielle as tears slid from her eyes. "Her laugh was so hideous."

Bianca's heart ached when she heard Gabrielle's words. Who was this terrible woman who had driven the van while Gabrielle was being violated by her rapists? What kind of a person could do something so vile?

Gabrielle clutched Reese's hand so tightly - as if it were her only lifeline. As she was sobbing, she recounted every detail of her sexual assault to her mothers. Minutes later, the police arrived and Gabrielle had to tell her story all over again. As the police officers jotted down all the crucial details and questioned Gabrielle, both Reese and Bianca cried tears of sadness for their teenage daughter.

"I want to go home," Gabrielle sobbed after the police had left her hospital room.

Just then someone knocked on Gabrielle's door. It was Zach. There was pain in his eyes as he approached Gabrielle lying in the hospital bed. She looked so small and fragile.

Zach said to Reese and Bianca, "Could I have a few moments with Gabrielle?"

"Of course you can, Zach," said Bianca as she reached for her wife's hand. "Come on, Reese. Let's give Gabrielle and Zach a little time to talk."

"We'll be right outside, honey," Reese said to Gabrielle as she gave her daughter's hand one last squeeze.

After Reese and Bianca's exit, Zach took a seat in the chair that Bianca had just occupied. "I am so sorry about... about what happened to you," Zach spoke with sadness.

"I heard you saved me last night..." said Gabrielle. "...when you gave me your blood."

"Anyone could have done that."

"Not just anyone."

Their gazes held. "My moms never kept the truth from me," said Gabrielle. "They told me how you donated, so that they could have a child. I am a part of you."

Unbidden tears reflected in Zach's expressive eyes. "That you are," he said softly. "And the baby Reese is carrying is a part of me, too. I donated again, because your moms wanted another child to love."

"You did?" Gabrielle asked with surprise.

"Yes, and I would do it all over again... if they asked it of me. That is... if it were okay with your Aunt Kendall," Zach said with a chuckle.

Cautiously, Zach reached out and took Gabrielle's hand. "Gabrielle, I just wanted you to know how precious you are to me."

"Uncle Zach," she said as she lay her head on his big strong shoulder. Her hot tears wet his shirt.

"I love you, precious girl," he said as he did everything in his power to comfort her.

XxOxoo

Reese and Bianca entered the waiting room as they wanted to give Zach some quality time with Gabrielle. They didn't even have a chance to sit down before Miranda strode into the room with AJ.

"How's Gabrielle?" Miranda asked.

"She had a rough night. Zach's in there with her right now," Bianca explained.

"I have to tell you something... " Miranda said to her mothers. "...and I am going to tell you before you hear it from anyone else. AJ and I had sex last night... and his dad caught us this morning...right after we had a shower... together."

Bianca's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?!" Reese gasped, looking at Miranda and then at AJ. "I thought you two were just BEST FRIENDS!"


End file.
